Paladín: El origen de la Desesperación
by Crebalt
Summary: Primera parte de la saga Paladín, por Crebalt. Narra las aventuras de Sir Ressu y su origen en la División Granate de la orden Sacra
1. El origen de la Desesperación

No soy ningún héroe. Eso es algo que sé desde siempre. Nunca lo he sido y nunca he querido serlo ¿Qué quiero ser ahora? La respuesta es muy simple: quiero morir. Es cierto, ansío el abrazo frío y desnudo de la Muerte sobre mi cuerpo, y que mi alma se desintegre en mil pedazos. Ansío no haber nacido, no haber vivido, no ser nadie, no ser nada. Mi vida es mi castigo y mi maldición, y no albergo esperanzas de cambio. ¿Por qué sigo vivo entonces? ¿Y por qué soy un paladín? ¿Por qué sigo luchando por el bien y la justicia, cuando he dejado de creer en su existencia? ¿Por qué sigo defendiendo valores como el honor, cuando mi honor es menor que el de una rata? ¿Por qué todavía, de vez en cuando, miro al cielo, a la espera de que los astros del cielo me den una respuesta, aunque sepa que esa respuesta nunca llegará? No lo sé ni yo mismo. Pero hay algo que si sé. Pretendo partir de este mundo lo antes posible, por la vía rápida si es necesario, pero antes de eso hay una tarea que debo cumplir. Y esa tarea tiene nombre: Mark.


	2. Los caballeros de la orden sacra

Mi vida no se puede entender sin conocer antes a los Caballeros de la Orden Sacra. Y eso es difícil, porque casi nadie los conoce. Eso es debido a que son muy pocos miembros en toda Terra y están bastante divididos. Creo que la cosa ronda en 100 miembros en todo el mundo (vamos, cuatro gatos). Son una Orden de antigua creación pero los avatares del destino han hecho que no creciera mucho en todo este tiempo. Son una Orden de paladines, mayoritariamente Humes, pero no por desprecio a las otras razas, puesto que cualquiera puede formar parte (lo más probable es que las otras razas desconozcan su existencia, como la gran mayoría de Humes).

Es una Orden que se dedica a luchar en defensa de los pueblos, a su eterno servicio. Luchan por el bien, por defender a las masas campesinas y obreras de la oscuridad del mundo. Y sin embargo, no tienen Sede en ningún lugar, no tienen una ubicación específica sino que viven en bosques y montañas, lo más alejados posibles de la civilización. ¿Por qué alejarse del mundo de esa manera, escondidos entre plantas, matorrales, bichos y monstruos? La respuesta es muy simple: la Orden es un grupo político. Me explico: La Orden tiene entre sus funciones exterminar monstruos y demás seres malignos que supongan una amenaza para los campesinos, granjeros y pueblerinos que moran cercanos a las proximidades de los nidos donde se originan tales seres. Pero esa es sólo una de sus funciones. Hay otra función, y que causa muchos más problemas de los que pueda causar un monstruo, por muy fuerte que sea. Es la función de defender a las masas campesinas de los nobles y clérigos que pretenden aprovecharse de sus vasallos para acrecentar su poder a su costa, obligándoles a trabajar para ellos en sus campos a cambio de poder vivir en sus tierras, es decir, a cambio de no morir de hambre, y a su vez los crujen a carísimos impuestos. Para la Orden, semejantes actos son una crueldad y deben ser castigados. Para la Orden, la tierra debe ser para quien la trabaja y nadie puede pretender cobrar a través de trabajo forzado e impuestos a cambio de un trozo de tierra que se quedaría vacía e inútil si no vinieran los campesinos a trabajarla. El fin de la Orden es lograr acabar con los poderes de los altos estamentos (nobleza y clero), dueños de esas tierras, para entregárselas a los campesinos y puedan disfrutar realmente del fruto de su trabajo sin tener que rendir cuenta a nadie.

Os podéis imaginar que la nobleza y el clero no estaban muy satisfechos con la existencia de dicha Orden. Demasiados son los privilegios que deben defender como para permitirse a unos cuantos guerreros ir por ahí reuniendo a gente para reclamar lo que legítimamente les pertenece. Por eso, los Caballeros de la Orden Sacra son una Orden ilegal, todos sus miembros son perseguidos en todos los rincones de Terra, ninguno de los cuatro Clanes los reconoce ni quiere saber nada de ellos (quizás Deus ex Machina tiene una posición más abierta hacia la Orden, pero no se atreve a expresarlo abiertamente por temor a la reacción del resto de Clanes) y si algún miembro es atrapado, la condena es la Pena Capital. Y no sólo eso, además, según la religión oficial, es una Orden maldita, condenada a no poder subsistir en el Etéreo una vez muertos, sino que sus almas serán devoradas por las llamas del Abismo. Os podéis imaginar que la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden son ateos, en virtud de la misericordia que los dioses muestran hacia nosotros. Yo no soy una excepción, en ese sentido. Por eso mismo, los miembros de la Orden viven en lo que llaman "División", grupos de unas 10 personas aprox. Escondidos en lo más profundo de bosques y selvas, ayudando al prójimo desde lejos para no ser cazados por los soldados y miembros defensores de la ley.

Yo formé parte de una división, escondidos en en dos bosques cerca de Alejandría, ciudad más temida por ser precisamente la más defensora de las leyes, religiones y tradiciones que ataban a las masas al sometimiento del poder. Y allí sucedió mi perdición.


	3. El principio de la Desolación

Nací en un poblacho cercano de Alexandría. Mi vida era la de un pobre campesino, hijo único de una familia pobre. Tuve hermanos, pero murieron prontamente debido a la peste y otras enfermedades antes siquiera de que yo naciera. Mi madre murió en el parto. Mi padre se llamaba Roej, y aunque la vida le había tratado como una basura, el siempre era optimista. Me quiso como un buen padre quiere a su hijo, velando siempre por mi bienestar y dándome todo el cariño que podía necesitar. Recuerdo siempre como se molestaba siempre en jugar conmigo al escondite en nuestro pequeño huerto, como me contaba cuentos por las noches, como me daba de comer siempre una buena ración aunque la comida escaseara y él tuviera que comer menos,… Jamás podré olvidar el sacrificio que mi padre hizo por mí. Y todo para llegar a lo que me he convertido. Ojalá mi padre hubiese sido un maldito bastardo, así tendría a alguien a quien echarle la culpa de lo que se ha convertido mi vida. Pero no puedo reprocharle nada, el fue simplemente el mejor padre que hubiese podido tener. Algo que sin duda no merezco y por lo que me odio todavía mucho más.

El caso es que a la edad de unos 15 años, cuando yo ya empezaba a trabajar con mi padre en los campos, llegó un hombre a nuestra casa. Fui directo a abrir la puerta, aunque lo hice despacio. Quizás el único defecto que cometió mi padre conmigo es que me sobreprotegió bastante (lo normal teniendo en cuenta que ha perdido a su mujer y al resto de sus hijos), por lo que era tímido con el resto del mundo. Eso me trajo de por sí problemas para socializarme con el resto de gente, y los niños, crueles cuando tiene oportunidad, se aprovecharon de mi timidez para atormentarme como pudieran. Eso me llevó a refugiarme siempre en casa y que me costara entablar cualquier tipo de conversación con alguien que no fuera mi padre.

-¿Quién… es?-pregunté al hombre que se postraba ante mí, un soldado del Conde Dit (dueño de nuestras tierras), como podía saberse por su armadura.

-Buenas tardes ¿Vive aquí Roej Crebalt?- preguntó el soldado con una sonrisa, intentando ser amigable.

-No… No… está aquí. Está trabajando en el huerto. Si quiere esperar… yo…-contesté mientras apartaba la melena gris que por la brisa se me movía hacia delante y miraba al imponente soldado que trataba de calmarme con la mirada.

-No hace falta.-contestó el soldado y me puso un rollo de pergamino en mis manos.-Hazme el favor de llevarle esto, que es muy importante. Hasta luego.

Nada más decir esto, el soldado se fue. Cerré la puerta y me fijé en el rollo de pergamino que me acababa de entregar. El título era visible y no podía ser más catastrófico: "Orden de desahucio".

No éramos los únicos. Todo el pueblo recibió la misma misiva. El Conde Dit nos echaba a todos del pueblo porque quería convertir todas sus tierras en pastos para ganado y sobraban la gran mayoría de campesinos. Tras generaciones enteras trabajando esas tierras, nos daban una patada en el trasero. La misiva decía que nos daban treinta días para dejar la aldea de manera pacífica, o enviarán a los soldados a echarnos de allí de forma no tan pacífica. La reacción del pueblo, y la de mi padre también, fue la de quedarse allí y defender nuestro hogar, luchando contra los soldados que supuestamente nos tenían que proteger. Yo pedí unirme a la lucha pero mi padre no me dejaba:

-Padre… Tengo 15 años, se empuñar una espada… por favor ¡Dejadme luchar a vuestro lado! ¡También es mi hogar!-le grité con temblor en la voz.

-¡Jamás!-me contestó tajantemente.-Eres un crío, no has luchado en tu vida, nunca has matado a nadie…

-Tú tampoco has matado a nadie en tu vida.-le recordé.

-No quiero que sufras ningún daño.-dijo mi padre con los ojos con lágrimas.

-Padre… Tú me has dado mucho a cambio de nada a lo largo de toda mi vida. Es momento de que yo haga algo por nosotros también.-dije también con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado.-dijo, capitulando al fin.

-Lo prometo.-contesté, y le abracé profundamente mientras ambos rompíamos a llorar.

La batalla tuvo lugar pocos días después. El Conde Dit no esperó los treinta días prometidos, sabiendo que se estaban organizando defensas para luchar contra sus soldados. Envió un fuerte contingente para reprimir esta rebelión y hacer cumplir su mandato. Sus órdenes eran directas: rendición incondicional y exilio o muerte.

Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer. Mi padre y yo nos quedamos en la retaguardia pero eso no fue ventaja alguna para nosotros, puesto que el avance de los soldados fue arrollador. Eran muy superiores en número y estaban bien entrenados para la batalla. En cambio, nosotros éramos simples campesinos, la mayoría con guadañas y hoces en vez de espadas, que nunca habíamos entablado combate. Fue una masacre. El avance de los soldados fue imparable, todos los que se ponían delante de ellos caían inmisericordemente.

Fue entonces cuando llegaro al pequeño grupo en el que estábamos mi padre y yo. Mi padre se puso delante de mí y logro detener junto a otros la brutal ofensiva, pero un soldado logró zafarse y lanzó una tremenda estocada sobre mi progenitor. Ante mis ojos vi como ese soldado clavaba su espada en el pecho de mi padre, éste caía de rodillas y gritaba mi nombre antes de morir. El soldado arrancó la espada de su pecho y alzó su vista hacia mí. Entonces le reconocí, era el mismo soldado que nos entregó la orden de desahucio. No parecía contento por lo acababa de hacer, pero eso no le impidió dirigir su mirada hacia mí y levantar su espada recién liberada para asentarme un golpe letal. Yo, ante el horrible espectáculo que acababa de ver no pude hacer nada, inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar ante lo que iba a ser mi fatal desenlace.

Pero algo aconteció en ese momento, algo que marcaría el resto de mis días, algo tan bello y a la vez tan destructor.


	4. La División Granate

Ella me salvó. Justo cuando la espada de ese soldado iba a golpearme de manera cruel y sanguinaria, una espada enorme (lo que luego reconocería como un espadón) apareció del torso del soldado, haciéndole gritar antes de morir de igual forma que murió mi padre. Fue cuando el cadáver del soldado cayó al suelo cuando vi el rostro de la mujer que había salvado mi vida exterminando a aquél que iba a poner fin a la misma. Y era el rostro más hermoso que había visto jamás. No sabía si era por efecto de la luna, pero en aquel entonces me pareció que ese era el rostro de un ser divino y no de una humana. Su cabello era pelirrojo y era largo, de tal manera que formaba una lisa melena que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran rojos como el fuego, y ante la luz de las antorchas que habíamos encendido para poder vislumbrar a nuestros enemigos, se veían con una gran viveza. Su nariz chata, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su boca diminuta, sus orejas casi redondas, todo eso hacían de ella una mujer preciosa. Ni siquiera las salpicaduras de sangre que recorrían su entero rostro empañaban tan impresionante visión. De cuerpo era bajita, casi diría que el espadón era más grande que ella, y sin embargo, daba muestras de que sabía usarlo a la perfección. Yo me quedé petrificado mientras veía como ella, junto a unos cuantos pueblerinos que habían sobrevivido al envite de los soldados del Conde Dit, rechazaban al resto de soldados de ese grupo que había logrado atravesar las líneas de vanguardia. Cuando lograron que se retiraran, yo me lancé al cadáver de mi padre y lo abracé mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Todavía estaba caliente, pero no respiraba, no había esperanza alguna. Mi padre, el ser que me crió, que me dio vida, y que me amó profundamente, había desaparecido. Estaba sólo en el mundo.

La mujer me llamó la atención, al igual del resto de pueblerinos, para decirnos las siguientes palabras:

-No hay esperanza de victoria para vuestro pueblo.-exclamo la muchacha, que tendría pocos años más que yo, 18 o así.-Os superan enormemente en número y están mucho mejor preparados. Debéis iros, esconderos, huir… Sé que no queréis perder vuestros hogares, pero si os quedáis aquí perderéis la vida. Mi Orden hará todo lo posible para retrasar su avance y que podáis escapar. Daos prisa. No tardaran en regresar, así que marchaos cuanto antes.

Mis vecinos aceptaron el consejo de la mujer a regañadientes y empezaron a irse directos a las montañas, donde podrían encontrar refugio. Yo empecé a seguirles, pero acto seguido empecé a preguntarme que destino me aguardaba si iba con ellos. No era un chico muy sociable y aunque a muchos les conocía, porque el pueblo no era muy grande, no confiaba en ellos como para empezar una nueva vida. No es que fueran mala gente en absoluto, pero sabía que malvivir para encontrar un hogar ahora sería casi imposible, y que lo más probable es que fuera un lastre para ellos.

Entonces volví la vista atrás, hacia la mujer que salvó mi vida, y algo me dijo que debía seguir sus pasos. Ojalá no hubiese hecho caso.

Ella era muy rápida y corría directa hacia el epicentro del campo de batalla. Yo me acerqué allí oculto entre la maleza (pues la batalla tenía lugar en el campo), y vi la acción desde lejos. Pude ver a un montón de soldados del Conde Dit haciendo frente a un pequeño grupo de guerreros con capa y armadura, armados todos con espadas gigantes. La mayoría de ese grupo de guerreros eran Humes, pero había una Viera entre ellos. Eran ocho y luchaban contra las hordas de soldados sin vacilar. Entre ellos destacaba un hombre mayor, de unos 40 años, cuya capa era dorada y parecía dirigir al resto. Quedé impresionado al ver su forma de luchar. Su espada gigante se movía con una enorme rapidez y con tremenda fuerza, y cada golpe que daba abatía a un soldado. Junto a él se arremolinaban pilas enteras de cadáveres de soldados del Conde Dit. El resto también luchaba con gran tesón y admirable valentía, entre ellos la mujer pelirroja que me había salvado antes. No eran tan buenos como el hombre de la capa dorada, pero se defendían bastante bien. Y además trabajaban en equipo con increíble coordinación. En ese momento no lo sabía, pero acababa de conocer a la División Granate de los Caballeros de la Orden Sacra.

Asombrado estaba ante tal espectáculo, no me percaté en un principio de que por detrás se me acercaba un soldado del Conde. Seguramente era un explorador, que buscaba nuevas formas para emboscar a ese grupo que tanta resistencia les estaba ofreciendo. Él me vio, y pensó que debía matarme para que yo no pudiera alertar a ese grupo, pero el muy inútil hizo ruido mientras pisaba la maleza, lo que me puso sobre aviso de la presencia de la amenaza que se cernía sobre mí. Me di la vuelta y alcé la espada que mi padre me había dado para la batalla. Y me encontré cara a cara con el soldado, el cual se puso a reír en cuanto me vio actuar. Por lo visto estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, temblando todo el rato, lo que me hacía casi imposible empuñar la espada. Y esa imagen le parecía divertida a ese soldado. Parecía decidido a acabar rápido con mi vida, por lo que alzó rápido su espada para darme un golpe letal. Exactamente igual que el otro soldado que iba a matarme tras matar a mi padre. Y sabía que nadie aparecería milagrosamente para salvarme esta vez. Fue entonces cuando, no sé muy bien cómo, levanté mi espada y paré el ataque de ese hombre. El soldado pareció sorprendido de que su ataque inicia hubiera sido detenido por un muchacho de 15 años. Yo también estaba sorprendido de lo que había hecho. El soldado intentó entonces hacer un corte transversal, pero también lo rechacé con mi espada. Y entonces, sin saber muy bien qué fue lo que me hizo actuar así, levanté rápidamente mi espada y lancé un poderoso golpe hacia el cuello del soldado explorador. La espada se clavó por el extremo izquierdo de su cuello y lo atravesó hasta la mitad. El soldado se puso las manos en su mismo cuello, seguramente porque se estaba asfixiando con su propia sangre. Sin embargo, poco importó, ya que a los pocos segundos yacía muerto ante mí. Nunca supe como había ganado ese combate, pero de una forma o de otra, acababa de matar a mi primer hombre.


	5. El Descubrimiento

-¡Retirada!

Ese grito fuerte y agresivo llegó a mis oídos por parte del lugar en donde ese grupo de guerreros luchaban. Mi conciencia, que se había alejado de mí tras el shock producido por todo lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, volvió ante el grito. Me di media vuelta y volví a observar desde lo alto y contemplé lo que estaba acaeciendo en el lugar donde esos luchadores con armadura y espadas gigantes luchaban aguerridamente contra la horda de soldados. Por lo visto, a pesar de que su técnica de combate era muy superior a la de los soldados, estos les superaban numéricamente de una forma elevadísima y por tanto, ganar era un sueño de imposible realización. Pero recordó lo que les dio la muchacha del pelo y ojos rojos, de que sólo se encargarían de retrasarlos momentáneamente para que pudiésemos escapar. Por lo visto, el cansancio había hecho mella en el grupo y tocaba retirarse. No lo hicieron de forma desordenada sino totalmente compenetrados, manteniéndose unidos en grupo. El último era el hombre de la capa dorada, que detenía a los soldados perseguidores a través de estocadas. Pero lo que me dejó completamente boquiabierto fue cuando ese hombre hizo aparecer una luz con una mano, del tamaño de su mano pero perfectamente visible por ser blanca y muy brillante. La acercó a su corazón y en cuestión de un segundo se hizo cinco veces más grande. Y arrojó la luz al soldado más cercano. Esa luz viajó varios metros al soldado más cercano y e mitad de camino, cual fue mi asombro al verlo, esa luz se convirtió en un martillo enorme, que impactó en el soldado más cercano, derribándolo tras un enorme grito de dolor.

Nunca antes había visto algo semejante. La vida en una granja te hace desconocer grandes maravillas del mundo como es el tremendo poder de la magia. Sin lugar a dudas, ese día rompía todos los esquemas de mi vida. Desde que mi amado padre muriera, mi vida se ha convertido en una locura sin sentido. Los soldados retrocedieron asustados ante la muestra de poder de ese hombre y el grupo aprovechó para largarse de allí a toda velocidad. Entonces pensé que la única posibilidad para sobrevivir era seguirles, pues sólo podían acontecer terribles horrores si los soldados del Conde Dit ponían sus manos encima de mí.

Huyeron hacia el bosque tal y como yo lo vi desde mi privilegiada posición. Me dirigí yo también para allá, tropezando con el cadáver del hombre que acababa de matar. Pero me levanté de nuevo y seguí hacia delante, aunque la visión de los ojos en blanco del cadáver se grabó en mi alma. Pensé entonces que si ese hombre no hubiese muerto, abría llamado a los suyos, pero no hubiera servido para atrapar el grupo pues marchaban ya con gran velocidad. Estoy seguro que ese grupo ya previó esa eventualidad y era una de las razones (no la única, viendo el estado de cansancio de algunos de sus miembros), de su retirada.

Exhausto llegué al bosque y despacio y temeroso me introduje entre los árboles. La oscuridad me rodeó por entero, ya que la luz de la luna y las estrellas era tapada por las ramas de los árboles. Por ello, tuve que guiarme por el sonido para localizar el grupo. Por fortuna, un grupo de gente con armaduras no puede evitar hace ruido al caminar, sobretodo cuando van juntos por lo que fue fácil seguirles. Caminaron sin embargo a gran velocidad por los que tuve que seguir corriendo para no perderles, tropezando de ven en cuando en el suelo, y chocando contra el duro y pedregoso suelo. Era la desesperación lo que me hacía seguir avanzando, el miedo a la muerte, el instinto de supervivencia. Por suerte, tras lo que calculo que fue una hora de marcha constante, el grupo paró. Se reunieron en un claro a descansar momentáneamente y desde detrás de un árbol yo les observé, con miedo a acercarme pues no les conocía y no sabía como reaccionarían cuando me vieran aparecer. Estaban todos sentados y hechos polvo, salvo el hombre de la capa dorada, que continuaba en pie casi como si nada.

-¡Estoy destrozado!-dijo un joven que estaba sentado al lado de la chica de pelo rojo.-Apenas siento las piernas de tanto caminar.

-Eleva tu ánimo, Sir Rioma.-le contestó el hombre de la capa dorada, de manera amable pero seria.-Tus lamentaciones no ayudan a la División.

-Tiene razón, Capitán.-contestó el joven con claro gesto de arrepentimiento.-No es momento de flaquezas.

-¡Malditos insensatos!-gritó otro hombre, este mas mayor, de unos treinta.-¿A quién se les ocurre intentar combatir siendo tan inferiores en número y fuerza? Casi es como si quisieran que los masacrasen.

-¡Retira tus palabras inmediatamente!-respondió el "Capitán" a ese hombre, con furia en sus ojos.-Justa y noble fue la lucha de esos hombres contra el despotismo del Conde Dit.

-Yo no niego eso…-dijo el hombre con algo de temor en su voz por el hecho de haber cabreado a su capitán.-Sólo digo que fue una insensatez plantear enfrentarse al Conde Dit con los efectivos y el entrenamiento que esos campesinos tenían.

-¡Bendita insensatez!-contestó el "Capitán" sin dejar de mirar a ese hombre.-¡No podían hacer otra cosa! ¿O es que preferías que abandonaran sus hogares y que se convirtieran pacíficamente en mendigos sin hogar en las ciudades, como olas ovejas van al matadero? ¿Y de quién es la culpa de su derrota? ¿De ellos, o nuestra?

-Nuestra, sin duda.-dijo la viera del grupo, o "División", como lo había designado el "Capitán".-Si en vez de ocho hubiésemos sido ochenta, el resultado hubiera sido distinta.

-Eso es cierto.-contestó el hombre conocido como Sir Rioma.-De ser ochenta la paliza que se habrían llevado esos soldados no la olvidarían en sus vidas, si hubiera sobrevivido alguno, claro.

-Incluso con cuarenta hubiese sido suficiente para equilibrar el resultado a nuestro favor.-contestó la joven de pelo rojo, cuya voz era suave y dulce como una cucharada de miel.

Traté de acercarme más a ese grupo pero la viera levantó de golpe sus orejas y señalé en mi dirección. Todo el grupo agarraron sus espadas gigantes y se levantaron, mientras miraban exactamente en el lugar en el que me encontraba.


	6. El Ingreso I

Salí al claro con las manos en alto, asustado por las posibles reacciones que esos guerreros pudieran llevar contra mi pobre persona. Enseguida todos apuntaron sus espadas gigantes contra mí. Todos menos el "Capitán", que de pie y con porte serio, le gritó a dos de sus subordinados:

-¡Sir Rioma! ¡Sir Llesvac! ¡Id y comprobad si hay alguien más por los alrededores!

Los dos interpelados asintieron y marcharon. Los dos eran humes algo bajitos. El primero era algo joven, de unos veinte años. El otro tendría unos treinta. "Sir" Rioma tenía el pelo corto, en cambio "Sir" Llesvac tenía el pelo largo, con perilla y una coleta. Ambos tenían el pelo moreno. Pude ver cómo, mientras se internaban entre los árboles, el joven Rioma le lanzaba un guiño a la chica pelirroja.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo la viera, mientras me miraba seriamente con una fuerza que me obligó a agachar la mirada y mirar al suelo.-¿Por qué nos has seguido?

Yo no pude articular palabra por el miedo. No me veía capaz de decir que estaba allí porque no sabía a qué otro lugar podía ir. Lo había perdido todo esa noche. No pude evitar empezar a llorar mientras no paraban de mirarme y de apuntarme con sus armas. El dolor de la pérdida de mi padre se reveló en ese mismo instante. Entonces, la pelirroja envainó su arma y dijo al resto:

-Le reconozco.-Su voz era suave y tranquilizadora, cual tejido de seda de la más alta calidad.-Era uno de los pueblerinos que luchaban contra los soldados.

Cuando ella habló, traté de tranquilizarme, pero era casi imposible. Los nervios habían paralizado mi ser. Pero esa voz logró que pudiera controlarme lo suficiente para volverme a ella, y aunque no pude levantar la mirada, le dije a la chica pelirroja:

-Vos… salvasteis… mi vida…

-Tranquilo.-Contestó ella alegremente.-Sólo cumplía con mi deber. Me alegro mucho de que estés bien.

¿Su deber? ¿Qué clase de deber era ese? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué nos ayudaron? Las preguntas asaltaron mi mente, pero era incapaz de formularlas, pues no me salían las palabras de la boca. El resto dejó de apuntarme con sus armas, bastante más relajados por las palabras de la joven pelirroja. El "Capitán" se acercó a mí y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos empujando mi barbilla hacia arriba. Tenía una melena morena que le llegaba hasta la espalda y unos ojos verdes que tenían la capacidad de atravesar toda mi alma. Entonces se quedó pensativo un momento. Llegaron los dos que se habían ido antes y dijeron al resto que todo estaba despejado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó el Capitán entonces, sin perder un momento su seriedad.

-Ressu Crebalt…-Fue lo único que fui capaz de responder.

-¿Sabes lo que es un Paladín, Lord Ressu?-preguntó el hombre ante la sorpresa de todos. Algo parecía ir mal. Yo agaché todavía más la cabeza. Nadie en mi vida me había llamado nunca Lord, ¿por qué ese hombre lo hacía?

-No irás en serio…-dijo la viera, preguntado directamente al "Capitán".-Es muy joven y no sabemos nada de él.

-Igual que yo cuando entré aquí.-protestó la joven molesta por el comentario de la viera.-¿No decías hace un momento que nuestro fracaso fue debido a nuestra falta de miembros?

-Tienes razón.-dijo la viera, sin nada de dolor o arrepentimiento por el hecho de ser reprendida por alguien tan joven.

-No sé… qué es… un Paladín…-me atreví a decir al final, no sin que se notara lo nervioso que me encontraba por ello.-Sólo sé… lo que dicen… los cuentos…

-Entonces no sabes nada.-sentenció el "Capitán".-Mucho tendremos que enseñarte. Si quieres, claro…

-No entiendo…-dije mientras seguía mirando al suelo.

-La propuesta es sencilla.-dijo el "Capitán" delante de todos.-Quiero que te unas a nosotros. Te enseñaremos lo que es ser un paladín y por qué y para qué debes levantar un espadón. Pero jamás te obligaré a ello.

-No os conozco… ni me conocéis…-dije mirando al suelo.

-Precisamente, lo que te propongo es que nos conozcas, y dejar que te conozcamos.-dijo el hombre antes de dar media vuelta.-Pero antes debemos irnos de aquí. Debemos llegar al bosque de Macalania en dos días o no lo contaremos ¡Marchando todo el mundo!

Entonces todos se pusieron a caminar a gran velocidad. Yo me quedé quieto, confuso, sin saber exactamente si ir hacia delante o no, con millones de dudas en mi cabeza. Pero entonces apareció la joven pelirroja que me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia delante.

-Me llamo Lama.-dijo sonriente mientras caminaba deprisa y yo detrás intentando seguir su ritmo.-Tranquilo, puedes confiar en nosotros. No te dejaremos atrás.

Hice un gesto con la cabeza de afirmación y me dispuse a seguir sus pasos.


	7. El Ingreso II

Caminamos durante dos días a paso ligero huyendo de las tropas del Conde Dit. Recuerdo esos dos días con bastante pesar en mi corazón. Yo no era capaz de alcanzar el ritmo que esos "paladines" (puesto que es así como decían llamarse) imprimían a sus pasos. Yo era un joven fuerte y trabajador, pues los duros años en la granja me habían curtido, pero ellos eran auténticos profesionales preparados para cualquier batalla, y hasta marchar lo hacían a la perfección. Algunos de ellos me hablaron cosas acerca de ellos, de quienes eran y que hacían, pero concentrado en ir a su mismo lado y no quedarme atrás era incapaz de prestar la debida atención a sus palabras. Sólo pude entender cosas como que luchaban por el bienestar del pueblo y que se enfrentaban a las injusticias como las que nos acababa de hacer el Conde Dit. "Honor y justicia al Servicio del Pueblo" era su lema, y lo decían con orgullo mientras caminaban. Uno de ellos, Sir Rioma creo recordar pero no estoy muy seguro, me dijo que lo importante de su lema era estar al servicio del pueblo. Según él, existen dos justicias, la justicia de los que mandan e imponen sus leyes, que luego deshacen y rehacen a voluntad a favor de sus propios intereses. Y luego está la justicia del pueblo, la de la libertad, la de la igualdad. Esa era la justicia que merecía la pena. Y lo mismo pasa con el honor. El honor no está en el estamento al que perteneces sino en los actos objetivos en donde se demuestra que estás a favor de aquellos que no tienen nada y que merecen tenerlo todo.

Yo les retrasé bastante. De eso no hay duda. La viera, que por lo visto se llamaba Monrasa, así me lo hacía ver cuando no paraba de apremiarme cada dos por tres para que no me parase y siguiera caminando, pues los soldados nos pisaban los talones. Cuanto más cansado me veía y más me paraba por ello, mas fuerte me gritaba que dejara de hacer el vago y continuara. Hicimos muy pocos descansos y fueron de escasos minutos. Dormimos muy pocas horas (al menos a mí me dejaron dormir de seguido, ellos hicieron encima turnos de guardia), pero al final llegamos al cristalino y azulado bosque de Macalania.

La base la tenían oculta cerca de una pequeña montaña dentro de una cueva. Si a "eso" se le puede llamar una base. Era una cueva fría, húmeda, pequeña y poco profunda y nada acogedora. Todo lo contrario, era verla y te daban ganas de dar media vuelta. Pero era su base. Por lo visto no se ocupaban de adecentarla puesto que la División Granate, o así es como me dijo entonces la joven pelirroja llamada Lama que se llamaba el grupo, no tenía tiempo debido a que estaban siempre viajando de un lado para otro. Por lo visto me había topado con la División Granate de los Caballeros de la Orden Sacra. No entendí que diantres significaba eso pero tampoco le di importancia en ese momento. En la cueva había armaduras como las que llevaban puestas esos paladines, espadas gigantes de esas y papeles. Muchos papeles. La mayoría estaban ordenados en estanterías hechas con madera de los árboles cercanos, pero también había un montón apiñados en una pila desordenada y varios por el suelo. Cogí uno del suelo al azar y vi que era una especie de informe enviado desde Zanarkaand y que hablaba acerca de la reacción de los Machinas a no se qué acontecimiento político determinado. Pude ver como Monrasa le echaba la bronca a varios de esos guerreros por permitir tener la cueva en ese estado y mandándoles que recogieran los papeles del suelo inmediatamente.

A mi se me dirigió el "Capitán" y me llevó hasta el fondo de la cueva, una pequeña sala iluminada por antorchas, donde había una mesa cutre y varias sillas. Me senté en una y él en otra enfrente de mí y me dijo:

-Iré al grano, quiero que seas paladín.-me quedé sorprendido ante esas palabras y le miré a la cara unos segundos, antes de volver a bajarla.-Pero antes tú debes saber lo que es eso. Quienes somos y lo que defendemos. Si cuando te lo expliquemos tú estás de acuerdo y vemos que tu actitud es sincera, serás un Caballero de la Orden Sacra.

-No sé… si seré capaz…-fue lo único que dije mirando al suelo con apenas un hilillo de voz. Era un simple granjero de pueblo que en mi vida había cogido un arma hasta la batalla donde murió mi padre ¿Cómo iba a convertirme de repente en una especie de guerrero que lanza martillos de luz y maneja espadas gigantes?

-Todo el mundo es capaz, sólo hay que aprender.-contestó seriamente el Capitán.-Yo te enseñaré acerca de lo que somos y lo que defendemos y juntos lo discutiremos con el objetivo de que transformes en un paladín de mente. Y Sir Rioma y Sir Lama te adiestrarán en combate, para que sea un paladín de cuerpo. Será un entrenamiento intensivo, más vale que te esfuerces.

-No me conocéis… ¿por qué… me elegís…?-pregunté nervioso, no sabiendo lo que podía esperar de ese hombre.

-El entrenamiento también es para conocerte.-dijo el Capitán mientras se levantaba y me extendía el brazo.-Me llamo Jonne, aunque si vas a ser uno de los nuestros, me tendrás que llamar Capitán Sir Jonne.-yo le estreché la mano y le dije mi nombre temblando, por lo que respondió.-Y no mires al suelo. Una cosa que caracteriza a un paladín es que siempre mira hacia adelante con valor.


	8. El Ingreso III

Una cosa está clara. Ser paladín es algo muy duro. Lo supe desde el primer día en que comencé mi entrenamiento físico y me pusieron una de esas espadas gigantes, llamadas espadones, en mis manos ¡Cómo pesaba la condenada! ¿Se suponía que tenía que cargar con esa cosa en mis espaldas durante todo el día? ¡Pero si empuñarla me costaba horrores! Sólo era capaz de mantener esa cosa en el aire unos segundos, antes de que cayera al sueldo de nuevo fruto de la inviolable ley de la gravedad. Me encontraba en un claro del azulado bosque de Macalania, siendo continuamente observado por la atenta mirada de mis entrenadores, Lama y Rioma.

-Tranquilo, a todos nos cuesta al principio.-me dijo Lama con una sonrisa.-Si eres perseverante, no tardarás en poder manejarla normalmente. Y en pocos años, será como una parte de tu brazo.

Acepté sus palabras con una sacudida de mi cabeza y volví a intentar levantar esa cosa de metal en el aire. Esta vez pude aguantar unos segundos más.

-No luches contra la física.-me dijo Rioma, que se hallaba junto a Lama, contemplando mis movimientos, tratando de sonar amistoso.-En vez de eso, usa la física a tu favor. Aprovecha su tamaño para impulsarte.

No entendí ni idea de lo que me había dicho, pero seguí intentando levantar ese espadón de nuevo otra vez, con otro patético resultado, causando una risa entre mis compañeros.

-No te ofendas Ressu, pero lo haces fatal.-dijo Rioma mientras se cubría la boca para disimular que se estaba descojonando.

-¡Oye!¡No digas esas cosas!-dijo Lama a Rioma falsamente enfadada mientras le empujaba, sin poder disimular también una risa.-Habría que verte a ti la primera vez que cogiste un espadón.

-Pues la verdad…-dijo Rioma mientras miraba maliciosamente a Lama con una sonrisa.-Recuerdo perfectamente cuando TÚ cogiste un espadón por primera vez.

-¡Juraste no sacar de nuevo ese tema!-dijo la guerrera entre divertida y ofendida mientras volvía a empujar a Rioma otra vez.

-Tendrías que haberla visto la primera vez, Ressu.-me dijo Rioma riendo mientras intentaba esquivar otro empujón de Lama.-Le pesaba tanto que hasta le hizo caer al suelo. Varias veces.

-¡Maldito, yo te mato!-dijo Lama sin ser capaz de ocultar su sonrisa, mientras se arrojaba sobre Rioma, con intención explícita de estrangularlo.

Sin embargo, Rioma logró esquivarla y ella dio un traspiés que la hizo caer al suelo. Cuando se levantó, miró a Rioma enfadada y le dijo:

-¡¿Con que esas tenemos, eh?!-parecía estar echa una furia pero entonces se volvió a mi y me guiñó un ojo para luego volverse a su compañero de armas.-Pues que sepas que esta noche no duermes conmigo ¡Hala!

-¡No!-dijo Rioma asustado.-No me hagas esto, seré bueno lo prometo.-esto lo dijo de rodillas y con las manos apretadas.

-¡Una disculpa no basta!-dijo con un gesto de reproche a Rioma para luego volver a mirarme y mostrar de nuevo una sonrisa antes de volver a su fingido estado de enfado.-Si quieres que te perdone ¡Tendrás que contarnos como fue tu primer día con un espadón!

-¡No hay problema!-dijo Rioma mientras se levantaba y decía orgulloso.-Sorprendí a todos con mi gran habilidad. Sabía manejar esa cosa como si hubiera nacido con ella. Fue algo digno de verse.

-¡Qué bonito!-dijo Lama riéndose, antes de volver a su postura de enfado ya abiertamente fingida.-¡Y ahora la verdad!

-Se me caía cada dos por tres y hasta me hice un estúpido corte.-dijo con la cabeza baja.-Y no me preguntéis donde me hice el corte, no me creeríais.

-Yo sí.-dijo Lama riéndose.-Básicamente porque conozco cada milímetro de tu cuerpo. Y si, todavía me pregunto cómo pudiste hacerte un corte en esa parte. Es casi imposible llegar allí.

-Créeme, se puede.-dijo Rioma antes de volver a reírse de nuevo.

Así pasamos el primer día de entrenamiento, disfrutando yo de las bromas que este par de enamorados se lanzaban. La verdad es que eran muy buena gente y muy amables. En parte creo que esto lo hicieron para relajarme y no estuviera asustado por ello. Sin embargo había algo que confundía mi mente. No podía negar que me sentía realmente atraído por la chica pelirroja de ojos de fuego que se llamaba Lama. Desde que me salvó la vida, me era difícil no pensar en ella. Esos ojos se me aparecían en sueños y me arrastraban a un mundo de armonía plena. Pero a su vez sentía un verdadero aprecio por Rioma y no consideraba nada correcto mis pensamientos acerca de su novia. Mi corazón estaba dividido en dos pero tendría que aceptar la realidad.


	9. El Ingreso IV

-¿Qué tal tu primer día de entrenamiento como paladín, Lord Ressu?-me preguntó amablemente el Capitán en esa lúgubre cueva iluminada por pequeñas antorchas que se consumían lentamente.

-Muy duro… pero bien…-dije mirando a la mesa que se situaba entre los dos, sentados el uno frente el otro en sillas de madera de mala calidad.-El espadón… pesa mucho…

El entrenamiento tampoco fue demasiado. Básicamente porque consintió mayormente en ver tanto a Lama como a Rioma expresando su amor hasta la aparición repentina de la viera Monrasa, que bastante cabreada premió el comportamiento de ambos tortolitos con doble turno de guardia (eso sí, a diferentes horas para que esa guardia sea realmente un castigo y no otra cosa).

-Tranquilo, ya te irás acostumbrando con el tiempo.-dijo el Capitán alegremente para luego añadir sin cambiar para nada su tono de voz.-Y mírame a la cara hombre, que no soy tan feo.

Obedecí y miré su semblante sonriente y tranquilizador. Podía ver que era alguien que era gran diplomático, en la forma en la que trataba a la gente, no violentando en exceso. Pero también sabía que en los momentos en que tenía que ponerse firme, lo hacía de manera impecable, y su seriedad entonces no era jamás puesta en duda. Sabía que no debía subestimarle jamás y comportarme siempre decentemente ante él. Entonces volvió a hablar:

-¿Sabes leer?-dijo mientras cogía uno de los pergaminos que había encima de la mesa. En verdad había muchos pergaminos, de gran calidad, enrollados y bien ordenados, y tratados con sumo cuidado.

-Si…-contesté tratando de mantener la vista en esos ojos verdes que me examinaban impasiblemente.-Mi padre… me enseñó…

Todo se lo debía a mi padre. Cuando era crío no tuve amigos, más bien estuve rodeado de niñatos que sólo buscaban incordiarme y aprovecharse de mi timidez, lo cual la agudizó tremendamente más. Mi padre era el único en quien podía confiar, y eso me lo demostraba cada día. Y ahora estaba muerto. Y yo me sentía perdido sin él ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo había acabado metido en este grupo de guerreros? ¿Qué iba a ser de mí ahora? Lágrimas de miedo y de dolor por la muerte de mi padre empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. El Capitán presintió lo que estaba pasando, por lo que me dijo:

-Siento mucho la muerte de tu padre.-lo dijo con voz seria, dejándome claro que realmente lo sentía, pero sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos aun intuyendo que esa era también causa de mi nerviosismo.-Seguro que era un gran hombre.

-Lo era…-dije tratando de quitarme las lágrimas con una mano y así de paso dejar de ver esos ojos verdes como los míos que no paraban de escudriñarme.-Gracias… por sus… palabras…

El Capitán estuvo callado unos segundos y entonces me pasó con sumo cuidado el pergamino que tenía en la mano. Lo cogí y lo abrí para echar una ojeada a su contenido. Era un tratado de historia de Terra, desde la fundación de los cuatro Clanes hasta ahora. Las dudas que surgieron en mí fueron rápidamente contestadas por el Capitán.

-Un paladín, si quiere servir realmente a su pueblo, debe conocer el pasado, para poder transformar el futuro.-dijo sin más dejándome como estaba.

-¿Servir… al pueblo…?-dije sin estar muy convencido. Total, los soldados del Conde Dit también nos "servían", y su servicio consistió en arrasar nuestra aldea cuando ya no le éramos rentables al Conde.

-Sí, servir al pueblo, ayudándole a alcanzar su libertad.-contestó el Capitán mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Libertad…?-pregunté con un montón de dudas en mi corazón. Si alguien me preguntara que es lo que hacía un paladín, eso sería lo último que respondería.

-Tu pueblo no es el único que ha sufrido la miseria y la opresión a manos de los nobles hasta llegar a su aniquilamiento, ni probablemente será el último.-dijo el Capitán seriamente como si le doliera en parte lo que decía, pues sentía realmente no haber podido ayudar a esos pueblos.-No les importa cuánto dolor tengan que causar para poder llevar a cabo su explotación económica.

-¿Y vosotros… lucháis contra… ellos…?-pregunté, creyendo que ya empezaba a saber de qué iban los tiros.

-En eso consiste en ser un paladín.-dijo con total naturalidad, como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa intrascendente, pero a la vez poniéndole toda la seriedad que el asunto requería.-Una cosa debe quedarte clara. No somos héroes.

-¿Qué… significa… eso…?-pregunté ante la última afirmación, que chocaba con todas las concepciones tradicionales acerca de un paladín.

-No escribimos la historia, así de simple.-contestó el Capitán de forma sencilla algo que en profundidad parecía tan complicado.-No somos los protagonistas de ninguna novela de aventuras ni cuento de hadas. El verdadero protagonista de la historia es el pueblo, y su lucha por conseguir un mundo sin explotación. Nosotros les servimos en esa sagrada tarea, haciendo todo lo que podamos para ayudarles.

Empecé a entender de qué iba este grupo realmente. Era una especie de justicieros sociales, que luchaban para ayudar a los demás. Y mantenían sobre sí mismos un rasgo de humildad encomiable, o al menos me pareció en ese momento. El Capitán volvió a hablar:

-Debes saber que los Caballeros de la Orden Sacra es una Orden ilegal perseguida por los cuatro Clanes, incluido Mirage. Eso ocurre porque básicamente obtienen su financiación de aquellos a los que hemos jurado combatir. Y el dinero es dinero.-Esto lo dijo apenas sin inmutarse, como si no le preocupase en absoluto el hecho mismo de formar parte de una organización perseguida por los cuatro Clanes más poderosos de toda Terra.-Si al final decides unirte a nosotros, tú también serás perseguido. Piensa bien tu elección.

Estuve callado unos segundos, pensando que debía hacer tratando de concentrarme a pesar de la mirada fija del Capitán. Tampoco es que tuviera muchos otros sitios adonde ir, pero la idea de ser un paria en mi propia tierra no me agradaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, la idea de que otros experimentasen el mismo horror que yo había sufrido hace pocos días, me movió a responder.

-Seré… un paladín…-dije tratando de sonar convincente, aunque la mirada del Capitán me dejaba casi sin habla.

-Sin duda tienes potencial.-dijo el Capitán sin saber realmente a que se refería, para luego señalar el papiro que tenía en mis manos.-Estúdialo bien. Mañana te haré un examen.

Y se levantó sin más antes de que pudiera protestar siquiera por semejante cuestión.


	10. El Ingreso V

-¿Cómo... podéis caminar... con esto... puesto...?-pregunté haciendo titánicos esfuerzos por no caerme al suelo por acción de la todopoderosísima ley de la gravedad, con la inestimble ayuda de una pesada armadura que llevaba puesta y que pesaba lo mismo que la suma de tres bégimos y medio.-Es imposible...

-Te acostumbrarás, igual que con el espadón.-contestó Sir Rioma con una sonrisa en el mismo claro en donde hacía pocos días había tenido el primer contacto con mi nuev arma.-A todos nos cuesta la primera vez. Si quieres, te cuento como le fue la primera vez a Lama.

-¡No empecemos!-gritó Lama a su chico antes de empezar a reir.

Yo también reí, pero no podía evitar sentir un cierto dolor interior. Ella era tan guapa cuando sonreía... Es como si un angel cayera del cielo y te iluminara con su gracia, como si todo el coro celestial cantase un himno en tu honor y gloria, como si los mismos dioses te tocasen y te trasmitieran la dicha eterna. Pero no era yo quien la hacía reir, sino Rioma. Él era el motivo de su sonrisa, de su felicidad. Lo admito, estaba celoso. Y odiaba estarlo pues Rioma en nada tenía la culpa e que me sintiera enormemente atraido por la mujer del cabello de fuego. Él era un buen hombre y comprendía perfectamente que a ella le gustase. Pero por mucho que lo intentase, esa sensación dentro de mí no desaparecía.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó de pronto Rioma, obligándome que le prestase atención.-Te veo distraido ¿Te preocupa algo?

-No..., todo va... bien...-me apresuré a contestar, tratando de sonreir pero mirando al suelo como hacía casi siempre por culpa de la timidez desarrollada durante años de aislamiento social.-Empecemos... ¿Qué toca... hoy...?

-Hoy toca aprender magia.-contestó Lama riendo.-Pero no un truquito de magia barata de bardo o de payasos ambulanes. Sino de magia de verdad.

-¿Magia...?-pregunté extrañado.-¿Poder... divino...?

Como buen jovencito de pueblo criado en Mirage, para mí la magia era un signo de la benevolencia de los dioses, que nos habían entregado para defendernos del imperio tiránico de las máquinas. Al menos eso era lo que enseñaban los libros de texto que usaba mi padre para enseñarme, pues fui educado en casa tras ver que mi dificultad para socializarme con los demás tenía como consecuencias recibir palizas diarias de otros chicos. No creía que mi padre se creyera semejante cosa pero ¿había otra cosa en que creer?

-Hay algo que debes saber en primer lugar, Lord Ressu.-dijo Rioma, o Sir Rioma, esta vez seriamente.-Los dioses no existen. Nunca existieron. Son sólo un invento de los ostentadores del poder político y económico con el fin de legitimar su dominación sobre el resto de la población.

Me quedé sin habla unos instantes ¿los dioses no existían? Eso iba en contra de todo lo aprendido en mi infancia. Muchas dudas surgieron en mi interior al respecto, dudas que n tenían respuesta alguna. Pero Sir Rioma estaba dispuesto a responderlas.

-Sé que normalmente se dice que la magia proviene del poder de los Espíritus. No nos engañemos, los espíritus existes, pues los espers lo prueban.-dijo Sir Rioma en tono magstral.-Pero la existencia de esos Espíritus es totalmente distinta a como nos las pintan normalmente. No son entes personales, ni emocionales. No trasmiten amor ni tampoco poder. Ni siquiera se puede decir que piensen o razonen. Simplemente son.

-Pero... ellos derrotaron... Arcadia... dando el... poder de... los Espers...-dije yo tratando de recordar lo que habíaaprendido de historia.

-No.-contestó Lama, poniendo pose de profe pero sin dejar de sonreir, lo que hacía que me sintiera todavía mas atraido por ella.-Fue el pueblo el que detuvo Arcadia. Sin la lucha heroica del pueblo, por muchos Espers y por mucha magia que hubiera, no habría victoria alguna. Como mucho, se puede decir que los Espers fueron una herramienta útil, pero nada mas.

-¿Herramientas...?-para un pueblerino como yo, oir hablar de los Espers en esos términos era casi una blasfemia. Pero no me enfadé sino que simplemente aumentó mi confusión.-Pero... los Espíritus... crearon... el mundo...

-Y el Sol nos calienta y la lluvia nutre la tierra.-dijo Rioma con total tranquilidad, como si hubiese discutido esto mil veces y supiera dar una respuesta a cada una de las objeciones.-Pero no adoramos al Sol y la lluvia ¿verdad? ¿Por qué dar sentimientos y voluntad a aquello que no lo tiene? ¿Para someternos a esa imaginaria voluntad? ¿Y a quien interesa que nos sometamos de esa forma?

-Yo... no estoy... seguro...-dije con plena confusón en mi cabeza.

Directamente no sabía que pensar. Todo mi mundo había dado un cambio enorme en poco más de una semana. De ser un simple hijo de granjero con el mismo destino que mi padre, había pasado a ser aprendíz de paladín, en una Orden de paladines que a diferencia de lo que se suele pensar de ellos, ni se consideran héroes ni creen en los dioses, llevando una armadura que probablemente pesara más que mi propio cuerpo y aprendiendo a manejar una espada que supera mi tamaño, mientras estudiaba historia y filosofía en una cueva oscura y hú por fortuna, Sir Rioma y Sir Lama me ayudaron a que este periodo de transición en mi vida no fuera tan traumático.

-No pasa nada.-dijo Sir Lama con esa hermosa sonrisa acercándose a mi lado y dándome palmaditas en mi espalda en señal de apoyo.-Ya habrá tiempo de despejar todas las dudas que tengas, y verás que no es para tanto. Pero tenemos un entrenamiento que empezar, ¿a que sí, Riomito mío?

-¿Riomito?-preguntó Sir Rioma con una sonrisa.-Bueno, si. A ver por donde comienzo... ¿Tú sabes lo que es el aura?

-¿Aura...? ¿Eso... se come...?-pregunté totalmente extrañado.

-No. No se come.-dijo Lama riéndose y llevándome con ello al paraiso sólo por contemplar su risa.-Luego de la luz del corazón ya ni hablamos entonces...

-Ni idea...-dije con toda sinceridad a los dos, para luego decir un tanto nervioso.-Siento... que mi ignorancia... suponga... un problema...

-Tranquilo.-contestó Sir Rioma con toda tranquilidad.-Eso nos pasa a todos. Si hubieras visto a Lamita la primera vez que le hablé de la magia... Es digno de recordarse.

-¡Te dije que no empezaras!-contestó Lama tras dar una colleja bastante fuerte a Rioma en la nuca para luego reirse de nuevo.

-Perdóname Lamita.-dijo Rioma a su amor on un guiño para luego mirarme a mí.-Básicamente el aura es la fuente del poder mágico de todo ser vivo. Y la luz del corazón es la fuente del poder de un paladín ¡Observa!

En ese momento, Sir Rioma levantó su mano izquierda y la alzó al cielo. Y vi como esta era cubierta por una luz blanca y pura como la nieve. Me asombré ante ello, pero mi sorpresa no era absoluta, pues ya había visto esto antes, en ese día fatídico.

-Esa luz que ves es el aura de Sir Rioma, o Riomito.-dijo Lama en tono explicativo, pero dejando sonar un tono burlesco al final.-La ha convocado para poder lanzar su hechizo.

Entonces Rioma acercó su mano hacia sí, hacia su corazón, y se hizo mucho más grande, hasta llegar al doble de su tamaño inicial.

-Y ahora ha llamado a la luz de su corazón para potenciar la magia y darle la forma necesaria.-dijo Sir Lama, para pasar a mostrarme un árbol muerto, pero todavía en pie.-Comprueba el resultado.

Entonces, Sir Rioma lanzó la luz y esta avanzó rápidamente hacia el arbol, para convertirse en mitad del trayecto en un martillo que impactó en su objetivo, causando una gran explosión mágica. El árbol cayó al suelo, pues había sido cortado por la mitad en virtud de la explosión. Antes de que pueda decir nada, Sir Rioma habló:

-Esto que acabas de ver, y mucho más, es lo que te tenemos que enseñar.


	11. El Encuentro

Corrí como pude o mas entre todos los árboles del cristalino y azulado bosque de Macalania, temiendo no tropezarme mientras el suelo, embarrado debido a una lluvia constante que asediaba todo el lugar, recibía mis pisadas y formaba huellas con ellas. Pero no tenía tiempo para borrar el rastro, pues mi perseguidor estaba cada vez más y más cerca. Ya hasta podía oírle:

-¡No huyas, cobarde!-se oía desde unos quince metros detrás de mí.-¡Afronta tu destino como un hombre!

Huir no era cosa fácil, precisamente. Ante la dificultad de correr por un bosque en una senda que ni de vericueto tiene, sobre suelo mojado y con armadura, se añadía el que estaba herido, tras recibir una puñalada en mi omoplato izquierdo. El frío metal había atravesado mi armadura y clavado casi hasta llegar al hueso, para luego ser sacada con rapidez letal. La sangre manaba por la herida con fluidez, debilitándome por completo. Y yo, que apenas había aprendido a curarme con magia, tras tres años en la Orden, no disponía del tiempo necesario para sanar mi herida, pues mi perseguidor, el causante del daño sobre mi espalda, me seguía dispuesto a rematarme. Y encima decía que no fuera cobarde, después de tan brutal agresión por la espalda a traición.

Mis pies fueron capaces de llevarme hasta un claro del bosque, rodeado de árboles. En medio, un pequeño montículo, al que pude subirme antes de caer al suelo y desfallecer, perdidas todas las fuerzas. Mi perseguidor no tardó en hacer acto de aparición. También estaba algo herido, por quemaduras en varias partes de su piel. No en vano, él había sido el primer hume en probar mi martillo de justicia. Algo que no pareció agradarle mucho. Con una daga en cada mano, avanzó directo hacia mí, mientras yo miraba sentado impotente como mi adversario se acercaba para darme fin.

-¿Por qué...?-pregunté al desconocido, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que pude.-¿Por qué… quieres matarme…?

El desconocido era un hombre hume de pelo azul oscuro, igual que los árboles que nos rodeaban en este frío bosque. Llevaba puesto una simple chaqueta de cuero, empapada por el agua, al igual que unos pantalones y unas botas perfectas para la lluvia. Y dos dagas del mismo color que su pelo, brillantes además, que apuntaban hacia mí. No parecía ser de ningún Clan, los cuales si podrían tener motivos por ser yo alguien de la Orden, aunque ellos al menos me hubieran hecho un juicio. Sus ojos eran amarillos, eso me llamó la atención. Tendría más o menos la misma edad que yo, unos 18 años, pero parecía todo un experto luchador. Cuando oyó mis palabras, esto fue lo que contestó:

-Tristes son nuestras existencias.-dijo seriamente mientras paraba pero me miraba de forma completamente amenazadora.-La muerte es nuestra única esperanza.

No entendí nada, como no venía entendiendo nada desde que me atacara ese hombre a traición. Lo único que sabía es que quería matarme, y no sé por qué. Y sigo sin saberlo. Entonces se acercó a mí, subiéndose al montículo, y me cogió de la melena para obligarme a mostrar bien el cuello, con el fin de degollarme con una de sus dagas.

-Seré rápido, te lo prometo.-dijo el hombre justo antes de iniciar su trayectoria letal con su brazo.

Trayectoria que no pudo terminar, pues resistiéndome a ese destino (ojalá no lo hubiese hecho), propiné un codazo en las partes nobles del asesino. Este tipo de golpes, aparte de provocar inmenso dolor, tenían la capacidad de paralizar a quien lo sentía. Me volví hacia él y pude ver la cara de dolor constreñido, fruto de mi inesperado golpe. Aproveché y le empujé, haciéndole caer al suelo desde el pequeño montículo donde nos encontrábamos.

Pero sabía que no sería suficiente, que sólo había retrasado mi muerte unos instantes, a menos que se me ocurriera algo más. Haciendo un titánico esfuerzo debido a mi estado, desenvainé mi espadón y le apunté. El asesino de pelo celeste se levantó y me mostró sus dagas. Su cara todavía expresaba dolor debido al codazo, aparte de magulladuras por la caída. Pero sin duda estaba mejor que yo, que por culpa de la herida notaba como la consciencia se me escapaba poco a poco. Sabía que tenía todas las de perder. Aun así, le apunté con mi espadón.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-se oyó decir entonces en la lejanía. Volvimos nuestras cabezas y vi a un joven hombre acercándose ante nosotros.

No pude ver más, pues la vista se me nubló por el dolor. Pero podía oír las pocas palabras que dijo el asesino cuando vio llegar al otro hombre.

-¡Mierda!-parecía estar disgustado por la intromisión de ese sujeto, e incapaz de enfrentarse a los dos a la vez.-Me voy pero volveré. Tu destino está sellado, Ángel Blanco.

Entonces caí al suelo yo también y sentí como el hombre de antes se acercaba mientras el asesino huía. De lejos oí el balado de ovejas, así que supuse que el hombre en cuestión era un pastor o algo así, que guiaba a su res hacia su granja. Sentí como se arrodillaba ante mí y me levantaba un poco la cabeza, para darme de beber algo de sabor indescriptiblemente malo. Sin embargo noté como mi herida del hombro se cerraba y como recuperaba algo de fuerzas. Me había dado una poción. Pude entonces volver a ver, y vi la cara de mi salvador, un joven de mi misma edad, que llevaba la indumentaria típica de un pastor, bastón incluido.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el joven mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé…-respondí al joven para luego mirar al cielo, donde había parado de llover y se veía un hermoso arcoíris.-Ese hombre… quería… matarme… y no sé… por qué…-le dije mientras miraba el arcoíris, por no mirarle a él, en virtud de mi timidez.

-Hay mucho salteador sin escrúpulos suelto por estos bosques.-comentó el hombre que me había salvado, en respuesta a mis dudas.-Aunque no lleves ni un duro encima, a veces te asaltan por meterte en su territorio. Son imbéciles.

Asentí a la respuesta, aunque no la creía. Ese hombre no era un mero salteador de caminos. Ese hombre quería matarme por algo. No sabía el qué, pero tenía un serio motivo para aniquilarme. Eso me intranquilizaba. Entonces el joven me dijo:

-¿Tu eres un Caballero de la Orden Sacra, verdad?-lo preguntaba alegre, como si pretendiera animar la situación después de un acontecimiento semejante.

-Si…, lo soy…-respondí. No temía que fuera un miembro de la guardia, pues no tenía pintas de ello en absoluto.

-¡Genial!-comentó el joven de repente.-Ellos salvaron la granja de mi padre de ataque de unos lobos que se dirigían a por nuestras ovejas. Estoy interesado en unirme a ellos como gratitud. Total, mi hermano mayor será quien la herede.

-Claro… que puedes… Pero te… aviso… que la vida… de un paladín… es muy dura…-contesté al hombre mientras le mostraba el camino donde hace alguna que otra hora me esperaba la División Granate, seguramente preocupados.

-Estoy preparado. Siempre soñé con ser un guerrero. Aunque antes de irme tengo que llevar a las ovejas a casa, que si no se pierden.

Entonces volví a escuchar los balidos de las ovejas, recordándome que ese hombre era pastor. Me reí de mi propia estupidez. Al menos había conseguido un nuevo compañero. En verdad se agradecía, siempre estábamos buscando nuevos miembros. Nuestro principal problemas es que éramos muy pocos. Y nuestro objetivo demasiado ambicioso para ser tan pocos. Oír de alguien interesado en formar parte te animaba.

-¿Quedamos aquí en una hora?-preguntó el joven a lo que yo asentí.-Por cierto, se me olvidó decirte mi nombre. Me llamo Mark Sulí.

Entonces me volví hacia el joven, de pelo rubio y con parche en un ojo, y le contesté mediante una profunda reverencia.

-Encantado… de conoceros… Lord Sulí… Y gracias... por salvarme...


	12. Mark Sulí

Llegué al campamento de la Orden hecho literalmente un desastre. La poción me había salvado la vida, pero no me había curado por completo, y apenas sabía lanzar un hechizo cura decente, mucho menos en la situación que me encontraba. Mi caminar era zigzagueante, mi mirada estaba perdida y mi respiración era irregular. Sin embargo, llegué con vida.

-¡Sir Ressu! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-preguntó Sir Lama, la primera de la División Granate en verme cuando llegué a la base de las cuevas donde teníamos nuestra base.-¡Ayuda! ¡Sir Ressu está herido!

La majestuosidad de la voz de Sir Lama penetró en mis oídos y me hizo poner una sonrisa leve en mi cara antes de caerme al suelo boca arriba, casi a punto de perder la consciencia. Por lo visto, la herida era más grave de lo que parecía, y la poción sólo había sanado parte. Sin embargo, estaba ya en la base, mi hogar, y varios paladines me rodearon, entre ellos mi Capitán, que no tardó en poner la mano sobre mí, y dirigirme un poderoso rayo de luz divina, destinado a sanarme por completo.

En pocos segundos, me encontraba perfectamente de nuevo, vivo, sano y fuerte. Me levanté y el Capitán mandó al resto que se fueran. Quería hablar conmigo a solas. Supuse que era porque así me sentiría más tranquilo, no era la primera vez que pasaba. Me preguntó que había pasado, quien me había hecho eso.

-No sé… Volvía al… campamento… cuando sentí… ganas de… hacer mis… necesidades…-no me gustaba para nada comentar este tipo de cosas, pero lo mejor era no omitir nada, porque quizás hasta lo más banal pueda ser importante.-Me puse… tras un árbol… y cuando terminé… alguien saltó… encima…

-¿Viste quién era ese alguien?-me preguntó el Capitán, interesado seguramente en saber si era algún miembro del Clan Mirage o soldados de nobles.

-En ese momento… no le ví… pero luego… sí pude hacerlo…-contesté cerrando los ojos para tratar de recordar su imagen.-Chupa de cuero… pelo azul oscuro… ojos amarillos… de mi edad… No parecía… pertenecer… a ningún… Clan…

El Capitán Sir Jonne calló unos segundos, asimilando la información, para luego pedirme suavemente que continuase con mi relato.

-En el salto… me atacó por… la espalda… y me derribó…-los recuerdos volvían a mí y el dolor que sentí en ese momento se hizo palpable de nuevo.-Me clavó… una daga… en la espalda… formando… la herida… que viste…

Mi Capitán escuchó todo lo que yo decía atentamente, sin preguntar nada, a la vez que reflexionaba tratando de sacar conclusiones a ello. En verdad, teníamos muchos enemigos, pero el hecho de atacarnos de esa manera no era muy común.

-Logré paralizarle… y huir…, pero él… me persiguió…-dije mirando a mi alrededor, pues me pareció oír algo, como el sonido de pisadas detrás de mí, pero no vi nada por lo que continué.-Me alcanzó,… y casi… me mata…. Pero entonces…

-Entonces aparecí yo y le salvé.-dijo una voz a mi espalda, una voz que reconocí a pesar de hacer poco que la conocía.

Exactamente, el pastor que me había ahuyentado al asesino hizo acto de presencia, justo detrás de mí, con una cara sonriente, como si estuviera contento de estar aquí. El Capitán miró seriamente al recién llegado, preguntándose seguramente quien es y cómo había llegado allí, pero sin decir absolutamente nada, analizando al sujeto que nos encontrábamos. Llevaba pantalones de cuero y chaleco de lana, más un bastón para dirigir ovejas, aunque estas ya no estuvieran allí.

-Perdonad mi falta de modales al interrumpiros.-dijo Mark Sulí para acercarse al Capitán y extender el brazo, de tal forma que el Capitán y él la estrecharon.-Me llamo Mark Sulí, soy un pastor de las afueras del bosque, ustedes salvaron la granja de mi padre hace unos días del ataque de lobos. Como iba diciendo, el asesino y el paladín estaban luchando cuando hice acto de presencia y el asesino huyó. Tendríais que estar orgulloso del muchacho.-dijo entonces señalándome a mí.-Pues se defendió hasta su último aliento. El caso es que le di una poción que llevaba y le dije que quería unirme a vuestro grupo. Y me dijo que esperara, pero yo no soy de los que esperan así que dejé las ovejas y seguí el rastro del paladín hasta aquí. No fue muy difícil seguir sus huellas, es lo que tiene cuando andas herido.

-¿Eso fue lo que pasó?-me preguntó entonces mi Capitán a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza, para volver a ser interrumpido por el recién llegado.

-El caso es que desde que salvasteis la granja de mi padre siempre quise agradecéroslo uniéndome a vuestra causa. La vida de la granja no es lo mío.-se apoyó a un árbol cercano y siguió hablando, con un leve tono de arrogancia.-En verdad soy granjero desde hace muy poco. Antes me dedicaba a viajar por los confines de Terra, al principio con mi madre y luego en solitario. Pero mi padre necesitaba ayuda y fui para allá. El caso es que ya no me necesita más y necesito aventuras emocionantes con los que reconfortar mi corazón.

-Ser paladín de la Orden no es un juego, joven.-dijo el Capitán ante las palabras del joven rubio que teníamos delante.-Se trata de luchar por la justicia, no de luchar por diversión.

-Si eso es lo que has entendido de mis palabras, te pido disculpas.-dijo Mark, aunque no parecía que de verdad mostrase arrepentimiento.-Yo creo en la justicia, como creo en la gente que me rodea y que me apoya. Sé que la vida no es un juego. Sólo quiero hacer este mundo algo mejor. Y eso es algo que puedo hacer mucho mejor luchando con vosotros que en la granja de mi padre. A mi padre también le saquean con impuestos, haciéndole morir de hambre.

El Capitán miró al hombre mientras parecía rumiar algo. Necesitábamos más hombres, eso era indubitable. Ese era nuestro punto más débil, que éramos muy pocos. En los tres años que llevaba en la Orden, a la División Granate sólo se habían unido tres miembros, y habían muerto dos en distintas misiones, por lo que estábamos casi igual. Pero siendo una organización ilegalizada, era muy difícil lograr reclutar a gente, obligados a permanecer ocultos en bosques ¿Aceptar a un pleno desconocido? Todos lo éramos al principio. Yo lo era.

-De acuerdo, únete a nosotros, si esa es tu voluntad.-dijo el Capitán a Mark Sulí.-Sir Rioma y Sir Ressu te adiestrarán en el combate mientras yo te enseño los principios de un Paladín. Pero antes, nos vamos todos de aquí. Tenemos tres días para llevar a la Selva de Golmore. Si ese atacante era de la guardia, mejor no correr riesgos. Volveremos aquí en dos meses.

-Por mí perfecto, ya me despedí de mi padre.-dijo Mark Sulí de una forma alegre, para luego fijarse en mí.-¿Tu eres Sir Ressu, no? Será un placer ser adiestrado por ti.

El Capitán marchó a avisar a los demás de nuestra marcha y me quedé a solas con el joven de pelo rubio y parche en el ojo izquierdo, que no paraba de sonreir.

-Haré… lo que pueda…-dije en referencia al entrenamiento, aunque tampoco me veía yo tan capacitado como para poder ser el maestro de alguien.

-Algo me dice que tú y yo seremos grandes amigos.-dijo entonces Mark Sulí, sorprendiéndome por esa frase.


	13. Haciendo Guardia

-Lo veo.-comentó Mark Sulí seriamente a Sir Rioma.

-¿Seguro?-comentó Sir Rioma con igual seriedad mirando fijamente al ojo de Mark que no estaba tapado por ningún parche.

-Seguro. Lo veo.-comentó Mark (en ese momento para mí, Sir Mark), sin mostrar un pelo de duda, siendo contemplados por Sir Lama y yo con total sorpresa.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó entonces Sir Rioma mientras tiraba las cartas de la mano que portaba al suelo, suelo en el que estábamos sentados.

-Faroles a mí… No tienes ni idea de a quién te enfrentas.-comentó Mark contento mientras mostraba la mano que llevaba y que era sin duda muy superior a la pareja de treses que tenía Sir Rioma.-Creo que esto me pertenece ¿me equivoco?-dijo sonriendo abiertamente mientras señalaba las piedras que usábamos como monedas para apostar.

-Cómetelas con patatas.-contestó Sir Rioma falsamente ofendido por su aplastante derrota.-Total, llegó la hora de acostarse.

-Bueno, acostarse es un decir.-contestó Sir Lama mirando pícaramente a Sir Rioma y lanzándonos un guiño a todos.

-¡Suerte… tenéis…!-comenté yo a la parejita mientras me encargaba de guardar el mazo de cartas que nos había traído Mark.-A nosotros… nos toca… una agradable… sesión… de guardia…-contesté alegre mientras me levantaba.

-¡Guardia! ¡Eso es muy romántico!-contestó Mark Sulí entre risas.-En serio, no sabéis lo que os perdéis.

-Hazme caso, bien lo sabemos.-contestó Sir Rioma incapaz de disimular la alegría en su voz.-Sir Monrasa nos pilló una vez en posición algo comprometida mientras hacíamos guardia. El castigo fue horrible.

-Nos obligó a hacer guardias por separado durante dos meses. Fue una tortura.-comentó con un falso tono de tristeza.-Así que cuidadín con lo que hacéis vosotros dos, ¿eh? Que al final todo se sabe.

-Descuida… Sir Lama…-contesté yo mientras el resto terminaba de levantarse del suelo y se sacudían un poco del polvo que tenían.-No haremos… nada indecente… ¿Verdad… Sir Mark…?

-Por supuesto.-contestó Mark falsamente serio.-Nada indecente. Sólo sexo y demás cosas sin importancia.

Todos reímos ante la ocurrencia de Mark y tras eso nos despedimos, para ver a la parejita caminar pegada hacia una algo cutre tienda de campaña donde ambos dormían. En cambio, a Mark y a mí nos tocó hacer guardia, al menos durante unas dos horas, donde seríamos relevados por otros dos miembros de la División.

Nos encontrábamos en la selva de Golmore. Habían pasado unas tres semanas desde que conocí a Mark y la verdad es que no dejaba de sorprenderme. En poco tiempo, ese joven pastor había aprendido a llevar armadura y casi era capaz de empuñar un espadón con naturalidad. Yo tardé bastante más en alcanzar el nivel que alcancé yo. Según palabras suyas, su avance es porque tenía buenos maestros (señalándome abiertamente a mí y Sir Rioma). Sin embargo, el potencial que mostraba Mark era asombroso, incluso para Sir Rioma. Sólo fallaba algo en el manejo de la magia, pero más o menos como yo en mis inicios.

-Te gusta Sir Lama.-comentó Mark entonces, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol, mientras mirábamos a los dos alejarse.-Se te nota cuando la miras.

-¿En serio…?-dije entonces preocupado, pues no quería que nadie supiera ese anhelo con que sueña mi corazón. La amaba, cada vez más. Amaba su risa, amaba su voz, amaba sus ojos, amaba su pelo, amaba su forma de ser tan jovial, dulce, sensible… Era la mujer perfecta. Pero también era la novia de un amigo, un amigo de verdad, por el cual sentía verdadera simpatía y auténtico respeto (pues fue él además quien me enseñó a luchar, y por tanto, también le consideraba maestro). No quería meterme en medio, no era justo hacerlo. Y por tanto no quería que nadie supiera lo que realmente sentía. Pero en tres semanas Mark ya lo había adivinado.

-Tranquilo, ellos dos están tan embobados entre sí que seguro que no se han dado cuenta.-comentó Mark para acercárseme a mí y agarrarme por el hombro como gesto de cordialidad y confianza.-Pero sí, tus ojos dicen a gritos que te la quieres tirar.

-Tampoco hay… que pasarse…-comenté un poco molesto por el comentario que Mark había lanzado, aunque sin rechazar el gesto de confianza que me había lanzado.

-El amor es sexo, querido Sir Ressu.-comentó Mark mientras me golpeaba el hombro de manera amistosa, como provocándome.-El sexo es la esencia del amor.

-Por favor…-comenté a Mark entre risas mientras le golpeaba a él también en el hombro.-Si el amor… fuera sexo… de quien estaría… enamorado… es de Sir Monrasa… Físicamente… las vieras… son mucho… más sexys…

-Que ingenuo eres.-contestó Mark haciendo el signo de negación con la mano delante de mi cara.-Cierto es que el amor es sexo ¿pero desde cuándo se reduce el sexo a lo físico?

-¿Desde siempre…?-contesté desafiante a Mark mientras con un brazo apartaba su mano de mi cara y le miraba fijamente a su ojo tuerto. Era curioso pero el contacto visual con Mark no me afectaba en exceso y podía llegar incluso a soportarlo.

-¡Jamás! Piénsalo por un momento ¿Te imaginas hacer el amor a Sir Monrasa?-y entonces puso cara de miedo.-Debe ser insoportable.-y aquí empezó a imitar la voz de Sir Monrasa, así como a hacer posturitas.-Que si lo haces mal, que si de esa forma no que estas contraviniendo las normas por las que se debe hacer el acto sexual, que si no tienes disciplina, que si tu objetivo es llegar a la vez al orgasmo y no se admite nada por debajo del objetivo ¡Que estrés, por los falsos dioses!

Ambos nos reímos ante la imitación bastante lograda de Sir Monrasa que Mark había hecho. Estuvimos riendo un buen rato y no volvimos a hablar hasta que pudimos volver a coger aire de nuevo, uno o dos minutos después, siendo Mark el que tomó la palabra.

-En cambio, Sir Lama es una chica que se adecua perfectamente a tus necesidades sexuales.-dijo entonces ya un poco (pero no mucho) más serio.-Dulce y sensible, hacer el amor con ella debe de ser de una ternura que causa diabetes. Perfecta para alguien tímido como tú, que todavía no has perdido la virginidad.

-Un momento… ¿cómo sabes…?-pregunté entonces a Mark, el cual me contestó con una simple mirada como diciendo que lo que estaba preguntando era absolutamente evidente.

-Que la chica que te guste esté con otro es una putada, es cierto.-dijo entonces Mark ya de manera seria, cuasi solemne incluso.-Pero piensa que no es la única mujer. Hay muchas en el mundo, de todo tipo de clase y condición. Y es posible que haya alguna que sea incluso mejor que Sir Lama.

-Lo dudo…-comenté apesadumbrado, mirando al cielo a través de las ramas de grueso follaje que casi ocultaban por completo el firmamento.

-Escúchame.-dijo entonces Mark para obligarme a mirarle a la cara y sonreirme.-Conozco un sitio en Midgar donde hay unas mujeres que por quinientos guiles te curan todos los males. Tú lo que necesitas es que te levanten la moral y te garantizo que como eso no hay mejor cura.

-Eres un… capullo…-comenté sonriente ante su estúpida proposición que sólo quería provocarme.-Además… recuerda quien… eres ahora… Probablemente… no puedas… pisar Midgar… nunca más…

-Sé que nos persiguen y que entrar en cualquier ciudad es sinónimo de suicidio.-contestó Mark con toda tranquilidad.-Pero volveré a Midgar. Un día de estos volveré y quiero que vengas conmigo. Si rechazas mi amable proposición de conocer a las mujeres que hay en Mercado Muro allá tú, pero para mí sería un honor que vinieras conmigo.

-¿Yo…?¿Por qué…?-contesté extrañado mientras miraba fijamente el único ojo visible de Mark, el cual también estaba fijo en mí.

-Somos amigos, y los amigos comparten aventuras.-entonces adelantó una mano hacia mí con la palma abierta.-Prométeme que un día, ya sea dentro de uno, cinco o treinta años, tú y yo iremos a Midgar.

-Te lo prometo.-contesté mientras estrechaba su mano.


	14. Fuego y Muerte en 6 de Diciembre

Ante nosotros se nos abría un espectáculo destructor del que es casi imposible describir con palabras. O sí las había, pero eran sin dudas palabras terribles, palabras que no podían dejar indiferente a nadie que las escuchara, palabras que hablaban de muerte ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía haber en un campo de batalla?

Ante nosotros nos llegaba el olor de humo y el calor del fuego, mientras no parábamos de oír gritos de dolor, gritos que significaban muerte, gritos que en la mayoría de los casos eran de mujeres. Arcadia estaba masacrando una aldea viera.

Y allí estaba yo, junto con Mark, Sir Rioma y Sir Lama, aparte de otro paladín llamado Sir Nupice. Contemplábamos horrorizados la puesta de escena que Arcadia nos había puesto delante de nuestras narices. Separados del resto de la División bajo Orden del Capitán Sir Jonne, nuestras órdenes eran ayudar a las vieras a luchar por la salida sur de la aldea, mientras el resto se encargaba de la salida norte. Sin embargo cuando llegamos más que una disputa en a que pudiéramos ayudar a un bando, nos encontramos con una auténtica masacre. Ante nuestros ojos veíamos como una gran cantidad de soldados de Arcadia asesinaban sin piedad a unas pocas vieras (las cuales lucharon dignamente) y entraban sin problemas en la ciudad, con bajas, pero que el gran número de soldados compensaban.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama la aldea?-preguntó bajito Sir Lama, tratando de disimular la congoja que sentía en su corazón, mientras escondidos entre matorrales veíamos el trascurso de la batalla.

-Shotterlein.-contestó muy seriamente Mark Sulí, mientras desenvainaba su espadón y miraba con furia a los soldados.

Ante nosotros oímos un fuerte sonido como de un árbol cayendo. Había sido golpeado por una bola de fuego enorme, seguramente una roca prendida en llamas con algún combustible. Lo más trágico de todo es que ese árbol había una caseta. Y se oían gritos de vieras en su interior, mientras el árbol caía hacia abajo y empezaba a arder.

-Malditos bestias.-comento Sir Nupice, paladín de unos treinta años, el más mayor de todos, aunque Sir Rioma le superaba en rango.-Se han traído hasta catapultas. Malnacidos.

-¿Hemos llegado… demasiado tarde…?-pregunté asustado ante los horrores que estábamos contemplando.

-¡Ni de coña!-gritó de repente Sir Rioma mientras desenvainaba su espadón y se lanzaba hacia la puerta de la aldea.-¡Adelante, mis bravos caballeros! ¡Justicia y honor al servicio del pueblo!

**-¡Justicia y honor!**-respondimos todos al unísono y nos dirigimos corriendo hacia la puerta sur de la aldea, con nuestros espadones desenvainados.

El grueso de Arcadia había ya entrado y sólo unos pocos se habían quedado vigilando la retaguardia. Contra ellos fuimos los primeros en dirigirnos. Se trataba de un grupo de unos cinco miembros, igual que nosotros. Y teníamos a nuestro favor el factor sorpresa.

Cuando nos vieron los soldados arcadianos en verdad se sorprendieron. Supongo que sabrían de la posibilidad de refuerzos, pero que esos refuerzos, en vez de tener orejas de conejita, tengan armaduras y espadones era algo para lo que no parecían tan preparados. Sobre todo si esas armaduras y esos espadones vienen acompañados de magia de la buena (aunque no fue precisamente buena con esos soldados). Una lluvia de martillos de justicia, de mayor o menor potencia pero bien lanzados, fueron directos hacia los soldados arcadianos, dejándolos a todos paralizados. Acto seguido, con Sir Rioma al frente cargamos contra ellos y clavamos nuestros espadones en sus cuerpos, aprovechando su situación de indefensión por la parálisis. Atravesar sus férreas armaduras no fue fácil, pero con fuerza lo conseguimos. Al menos, yo recuerdo como clavé mi espadón en el cuerpo de un joven, seguramente recién alistado en el ejército. Pude ver sus ojos mientras mi espadón obligaba al muchacho (de más o menos la misma edad que la mía) a separar el alma de su cuerpo y marchar al Etéreo. En ese momento odié a Arcadia como jamás había odiado antes a nadie, por obligarme a quitarle la vida a alguien tan joven sin que apenas pudiera defenderse.

Aseguramos el perímetro tras eso decidimos entrar en la aldea. Vencer era imposible, pero al menos nuestro objetivo era salvar a todas las vieras que pudiéramos, frente a la gran masacre que Arcadia estaba causando bajo el mando de quien según nuestros informes era conocido como el Conde Drago. Nada más ser avisados por parte de otra de nuestras Divisiones de la Orden, esta oculta en el mismísimo corazón de Arcadia (no le echan valor ni nada), vía paloma mensajera pues desconfiamos del sistema MoguRed, la División Granate se puso en marcha. Pero sin duda la situación era mucho más grave de lo que nos esperábamos. Arcadia, que antaño había sido derrotada por los Clanes, resurgía de sus cenizas, y sus ansias de poder también despertaban de nuevo. Y se habían preparado para esta batalla.

Que ingenuos fuimos. Pensar que con sólo diez hombres, divididos en dos grupos, podríamos cambiar en algo el trascurso de esa tragedia. Las vieras estaban sentenciadas, contaran o no con nuestro apoyo. Sin embargo, una de las pocas cosas de las que no me arrepiento en mi vida es de estar allí, y de haber intentado ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, aunque el resultado fuera desastroso. Soy culpable de muchísimas cosas y de muchísimos horrores, no en vano anhelo el suicidio. Pero luchar contra Arcadia no está entre esas cosas de las que me siento culpable en absoluto.

Recorrimos los peldaños en que se habían transformado las ramas para poder acceder al interior de la aldea. Nada más llegar a una pequeña plaza, observamos como un grupo de veinte arcadianos asediaban sin piedad a un grupo de cuatro vieras que protegían a una quinta todavía muy pequeña como para poder luchar. Nos lanzamos al ataque, aprovechando que los soldados estaban de espaldas nuestras, ocupados en cubrirse para no sufrir los flechazos de esas cuatro vieras.

Nuestra magia impactó en los soldados de Arcadia y alguno gritó de dolor. Pero estos no eran los jovencitos que se dejan cubriendo en la retaguardia. Estos eran veteranos luchadores, lo supimos cuando a una velocidad pasmosa, los soldados paralizados pasaron a ser cubiertos por soldados que no habían sido tocados, mientras que otros se iban acercando más y más a las vieras. Mark fue el primero en llegar, lanzando una estocada directa a un soldado arcadiano que con facilidad paró con un golpe de su espada.

-¡Volveos a Gea, malditos!-gritó Mark mientras lanzaba un segundo golpe más rápido hacia el hombre de ese soldado, logrando herirle en el hombro, pero de manera superficial.

-¿Gea…?-pregunté entonces a mi amigo, mientras paraba la estocada que otro soldado lanzaba contra él aprovechando que estaba concentrado en el primero.-¿Qué es… Gea…?

-Un mundo virtual.-contestó Mark a la vez que respondía a la estocada del primer soldado y lograba hacerle un corte en la cara, demostrando que en tres meses como paladín había aprendido incluso más que yo en tres años.-Recuérdame que un día te lleve. Es el lugar perfecto para ir de vacaciones.

-Incluso ahora… sigues con… tus historias inventadas…-dije a la vez que paraba la estocada de un tercer soldado que iba directo a mi estómago, mientras dejaba que Sir Rioma se encargara del segundo soldado.

-¡No son inventadas!-dijo Mark ofendido y demostrando esa ofensa terminando de matar al soldado que tenía en frente y que tanta resistencia le ponía.-Algún día te lo demostraré.

Oíos un grito enfrente de nosotros. Los soldados, a pesar de nuestra aparición, habían logrado penetrar en las defensas improvisadas de ese pequeño grupo de vieras y estaban dando debida cuenta de ellas. Furioso me lancé al ataque, logrando entrechocar mi espadón con el arma de ese soldado que antes casi lograba herirme en el estómago, para luego levantar mi espadón y golpear en la cabeza al soldado, atravesando su casco a logrando chocar el filo de mi arma con su cráneo.

Pero mi victoria particular no duró mucho, pues enseguida noté un pinchazo en mi hombro derecho. No había que ser un genio para saber que había sido eso. Refuerzos de Arcadia llegaban y ahora éramos nosotros quienes estábamos rodeados. Y uno de esos soldados había usado una ballesta para herirme por la espalda.

-¡Sir Ressu!-exclamó Sir Lama, poniéndoseme a mi lado, al igual que Mark, mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por no caer debido a la herida.

-¡Retirada!-exclamó Sir Rima al ver que la situación se había hecho mucho peor. Rápidamente nos pusimos juntos, yo incluido, a pesar de la herida de las flechas, y nos lanzamos al ataque por donde habíamos venido, con el objetivo de abrirnos camino a golpes. La herida me dolía no era la única. Sir Lama también había sido herida, con otra flecha, la suya en la pierna. Eso hizo que me cabreara y recobrara fuerzas, adelantándome al resto y lanzándome de forma estúpida contra los guardias arcadianos ignorando por completo el dolor y la pérdida de sangre por la herida.

-¡Ressu, no!-gritó Mark entonces corriendo justo detrás de mí, para tratar de detener mi insensata acometida.

Fue entonces cuando una roca, otra roca lanzada por las catapultas que los soldados de Arcadia se habían traído, golpeó en la rama del árbol en la que estábamos todos luchando y que servía de escaleras al interior de la aldea. El golpe, de gran fuerza, no destruyó la rama, pero sí que derribó a varios soldados arcadianos (lo cual hacía suponer que su puntería no era muy buena), y a Mark y a mí con ellos, cayendo unos siete metros de altura desde la rama del suelo. Sentí como mi cuerpo caía en picado a gran velocidad hasta sentir el impacto de unos matorrales y después el duro suelo. Entonces todo fue oscuridad.

Desperté. No sabrá decir cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero estaba vivo. Lo supe cuando con gran esfuerzo me levanté de donde me encontraba. El paisaje era el mismo, el mismo lugar donde había caído. Pero era irreconocible, tras ser todo pasto de las llamas. Ya casi nada quedaba de la hermosa arquitectura de la aldea de ¿Chottera? ¡Qué más da el nombre! Lo importante s que esos infinitamente malnacidos arcadianos la habían destruido por completo. Mark estaba a mi lado.

-¡Al fin despiertas!-exclamó colocándose a mi costado y pasando mi brazo por encima de su hombro, para que pudiera apoyarme en él.-Tranquilo, apenas quedan soldados arcadianos. Ya han cumplido con su "misión".-comentó con la voz lleno de desprecio.

-¿Qué ha… pasado…? ¿Y los demás…?-pregunté entonces para ponerme una mano en mi espalda, pues me llamaba la atención de que no sentía dolor alguno.

-He mejorado mi magia.-comentó Mark con un toque de orgullo.-Mi primera curación exitosa.-entonces su tono se volvió mucho más serio.-Caíste inconsciente, yo casi también pero pude ver que pasó. El golpe de la catapulta pilló de sorpresa a todos y Sir Rioma y Sir Lama pudieron escapar aprovechando la situación. Pero Sir Nupice…

Entonces volteó la mirada a unos metros a la derecha y yo le seguí con la mirada. Allí estaba, a unos veinte metros, el cuerpo de Sir Nupice lleno de flechas arcadianas. Tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad para no gritar de ira en ese momento, y atraer con ese grito a todos los soldados arcadianos que quedaran revisando el lugar.

-Fingí que había muerto y logré hacer parecer que tú también lo estabas. Es así como logré evitar que los soldados arcadianos no acabaran con nuestras vidas.-comentó Mark seriamente mientras caminábamos por ese lugar. Mirásemos por donde mirásemos sólo había cadáveres, cadáveres de vieras y de soldados, tanto o más de los segundos que de las primeras. Las vieras habían luchado bien. Pero habían perdido.

-Otra vez… me has… salvado la vida…, Sir Mark…-comenté mientras me seguía apoyando en el hombro de mi amigo para caminar, y con la otra mano trataba de tapar el humo que inundaba el lugar ya carbonizado.-No sé… cómo… agradecéroslo…

-No hay nada que agradecer.-comentó Mark con una voz un tanto alegre, para tratar de animarme.-Somos amigos. Y yo jamás fallaré a un amigo. Vámonos, que seguro que nos han dado por muertos. Ya verás la cara que ponen cuando nos vean llegar.

Seguimos caminando por el lugar calcinado cuando algo llamó la atención. A lo lejos, a unos treinta metros o así, pudimos ver a una viera que corría hacia la plaza central de la aldea. Apenas pude verla bien, pues estaba muy lejos y el humo la ocultaba por completo. Pero esas orejas de conejo eran inconfundibles, lo único realmente visible para nosotros. Fue unos pocos instantes, pues la viera corría más lejos todavía de nuestro alcance visual, pero sabía que los ojos no me habían fallado. Una viera había sobrevivido.

-¿La has… visto…?-comenté a Mark con un tono de esperanza en mi voz.

-Parece que nuestra misión no fue del todo un fracaso.-comentó también alegre Mark, para luego decir seriamente.-Venga, vámonos, todavía deben quedar soldados y pronto vendrán a recoger a los cadáveres. Tenemos que irnos ya.

De acuerdo.-contesté dejándome llevar por Mark, pero sin dejar de mirar una y otra vez el lugar donde había visto a la viera mientras caminaba, con la esperanza de volverla a ver, aunque sin éxito.


	15. Bajo las Estrellas

-Tengo sueño.-comentó Mark mirando las estrellas sentado en un tronco de árbol caído delante de una pequeña hoguera con la que nos calentábamos frente a las inclemencias del frío invernal.

-Lo siento…-contesté a Mark mientras miraba yo también las estrellas, brillantes en el claro en que nos encontrábamos, claro del bosque de Macalania.

Había pasado un mes desde la destrucción de la aldea viera a manos del ejército arcadiano. Arcadia se proclamó como dueña y señora de la Selva de Golmore, y nuestra División, los que habíamos sobrevivido a la cruenta batalla, tuvimos que salir de allí por piernas, para evitar represalias. No era la primera vez que salíamos de una base para asentarnos en la otra. Los viajes entre Macalania y Golmore eran bastante frecuentes, últimamente más que lo deseado.

El caso es que antes Mark y yo no pudimos llevar a cabo nuestro castigo por nuestros actos en la aldea viera, y hasta que no nos instalamos en la base de Macalania no empezaron la sesión de guardias dobles por nuestra falta. El error había sido el de separarse del grupo en el momento de retirada. Ciertamente, cuando vi a Sir Lama herida me lancé a por mis enemigos en solitario, desobedeciendo las normas estratégicas de combate más elementales por las que había que permanecer juntos. Mark, temeroso de mi suerte, corrió junto a mí a la batalla suicida. Sobrevivimos de puro milagro.

El caso es que cuando regresamos con los nuestros, y tras un gran recibimiento (pues muchos nos habían dado por muertos), Sir Monrasa nos comunicó la pena por desobedecer las órdenes del mando superior en la batalla. Y si normalmente no se podía discutir con Sir Monrasa, en ese caso mucho menos, pues como viera que era, aunque de la aldea de Elt, había sentido con enorme y profundo pesar la muerte de las vieras de esa aldea vecina a la suya de origen, y eso la había agriado el carácter de manera que se había convertido en una persona intratable. En ese momento pensé que no había nada peor en la vida que perder a los seres queridos, pero aun yo no podía llegar a imaginarme cuanta razón tenía en ese momento.

-No tienes que pedir perdón.-contestó Mark alegremente mientras seguía contemplando el mar de estrellas que compone el firmamento como si viera algo así por primera vez.-Sabía lo que hacía cuando salí corriendo detrás de ti. Tú no me pediste que corriera, fue responsabilidad mía.

-Es cierto…-comenté para luego sacudir con la cabeza y volver la vista a la hoguera que teníamos delante.-Pero si yo… no hubiera… hecho el idiota… tú tampoco… pagarías… por ello…

-Hiciste la típica locura de chico enamorado.-contestó Mark soltando una pequeña risa sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento las estrellas, prendido por completo de ellas.-Lo único que demuestra eso es que necesitas dejar de ser virgen, para liberarte del embotamiento en que estás metido. Por lo demás, no te comas demasiado la cabeza. Lo importante es que seguimos vivos. Vivos para seguir con nuestros sueños.

-¿Nuestros sueños…?-pregunté a Mark intrigado, volviendo mi cara hacia él, que todavía seguía mirando el cielo.

-Por supuesto, tenemos un sueño que cumplir.-contestó y su mirada era reflejo de la luz de las estrellas que bañaban nuestra faz.-Ir a Midgar ¿Te acuerdas?

-La promesa…-dije mirando entonces yo también a las estrellas, y contemplaba el espectáculo celeste a la vez que hablaba con mi compañero.-Eso jamás… lo olvidaré…

-Pero no nos vamos a detener allí.-comentó Mark alegremente, siempre alegre, siempre mirando al cielo, siempre brillando ante la luz de las estrellas.-Vamos a ir más allá. Recorreremos toda Terra, juntos, tú y yo. Y viviremos un montón de aventuras, juntos los dos. Visitaremos las Ruinas de Zanarkand, la Cueva del Norte, el Faro de Ridorana... Liquidaremos a un montón de monstruos y nos haremos con muchos tesoros. Haremos el bien y nos enfrentaremos a todo tipo de opresión. Seremos famosos, que digo, más que famosos. Seremos héroes, respetados por todas partes. No es un mal sueño ¿verdad?

Todo esto lo dijo sin exaltarse en ningún momento sino en suma tranquilidad y armonía, sin dejar de mirar las estrellas. Pero aun así pude sentir que lo decía desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Como sueño… está bien…-comenté con una leve sonrisa sin dejar de mirar las estrellas, quietas e inmóviles en el cielo, brillando con especial intensidad.-Pero eso… jamás ocurrirá… Somos Caballeros… de la Orden Sacra… y como tales… no podemos… abandonar la División… Sería faltar… al honor…

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo.-comentó Mark sin parar de sonreír ni de mirar al cielo, en absoluto molesto por mi comentario.-Crearemos una nueva División. Una que esté formada por nosotros dos, mas alguna chavala atractiva, por supuesto. Y en vez de estar limitados por un territorio como está la División Granate, nosotros iríamos adonde quisiéramos, para extender la justicia y el honor por todas partes.

-Las Divisiones… tienen un territorio… porque no es… posible abarcar… toda Terra…-reflexioné yo mirando el suelo, pensando en voz alta más que contestando a Mark, empezando a sentirme absorto por el influjo de las estrellas.

-Terra no es tan grande.-contestó Mark y empezó a reírse débilmente pero de forma continua.-Yo he estado en casi toda, ya.

-Por supuesto…-contesté yo de manera irónica y burlesca.-Como olvidar… que has estado… en la mismísima… Arcadia…

-No es tan peligrosa como la pintan. Los monstruos son un poquito más fuertes pero se les vence enseguida.-dijo Mark de tal forma que no podías estar seguro de si hablaba en serio o en broma.-Zanarkand es más divertida. Tiene un estadio de Blitzball acojonante donde puedes ver un partido casi como si estuvieras jugando. Balfonheim tampoco está mal, se pescan buenas truchas en el puerto. En la Costa del Sol hay unas playas espectaculares, aunque no tan buenas como la Playa Rocosa. Pero sin duda, el mejor lugar de todos, es Midgar. Aunque bueno, eso lo digo porque es mi hogar, y el hogar de uno siempre permanece en el corazón de ese alguien.

-¿Has estado… en todos… esos lugares…?-pregunté, a lo que obtuve como respuesta un simple y sencillo gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza de Mark.-¿Cómo… es posible…?

-He estado allí y en más sitios. Soy un aventurero, viajar es mi vida, mi sueño. Mi sueño es vivir, vivir de verdad.-parecía que sus palabras encerraban emoción contenida, como si hablara desde lo más profundo.-Vivamos juntos, Sir Ressu. Alcancemos a las estrellas. Soñemos como nadie ha soñado nunca.

-¿Y qué hay… que hacer… para soñar…?-pregunté absorto ya completamente en la luz de las estrellas, poseído por ellas.

-Afrontar la vida siempre con ánimo despierto.-y entonces volvió la mirada hacia el fuego y comentó ya con una risotada.-Hablando del tema, se acabó nuestra guardia doble de hoy ¡Por fin! ¡No veas que sueño tengo! Llama tú a Sir Rioma para que nos sustituya, que me voy a sobar.


	16. Nathasha

Latigazo.

-¡No es justo!-gritó la voz aguda de una joven detrás de mí.-¡El chocobo de Regina es más mono que el mío! ¡Y mi papuchi no quiere comprarme uno nuevo porque dice que ya tengo seis! ¡O sea, eso es muy cruel!-y volvió a fustigarme con su látigo.

Volví a gritar de dolor, lo cual fue recompensado por otro latigazo más. Había perdido la cuenta de los latigazos que esa psicópata me había dado ya ¿cincuentas, sesenta? Probablemente más de setenta. Pero no paraba, esa chica no paraba. Seguía azotándome con la fuerza del primer golpe mientras no paraba de lloriquear sus ridículas penas.

No había descanso alguno en esa sesión de tortura, bien se encargaba ella de que no fuera así. Ni siquiera la inconsciencia era un lugar en el que pudiera refugiarme, pues ella sanaba las heridas antes de que pudieran provocarme una pérdida de conciencia, usando para ello magia blanca que tenía aprendida. Y volvía de nuevo a golpearme, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Atado con cadenas de pies y manos, desnudo de cintura para arriba, mi espalda era un blanco perfecto en ese negro sótano para los latigazos de esa sádica mujer. Lo único que podía hacer era gritar de dolor, mientras ella me seguía golpeando, mostrando sus perversas habilidades con el látigo que poseía.

No había tenido cuidado. Y ese era el destino de quien en una misión de importancia no tiene cuidado. Todo empezó tres años después del ataque de Arcadia a la aldea de las vieras en la Selva de Golmore. Tuvimos que mudarnos a Macalania, pero en el trascurso de esos tres años seguimos viajando de Golmore a Macalania y viceversa cuando las cosas se hubieron calmado. El caso es que seguimos haciendo lo que habíamos estado haciendo antes, luchar contra los monstruos y contra los que osan oprimir y explotar al pueblo. Y fue en una de esas misiones donde acaeció mi desgracia.

El Conde Dit, el maldito Conde Dit, el hombre que arrasó mi aldea y se llevó la vida de mi padre, delante de mis ojos, a través de sus ejércitos, exprimía con sus impuestos las pocas aldeas a las que todavía no había echado de sus tierras. Pudimos descubrir que cerca de Macalania iba a pasar el carromato encargado de llevarse el dinero desde las manos de los granjeros al Castillo del Conde Dit. Y decidimos por asamblea abordar ese carromato y devolver el dinero a la pobre gente a la que se le ha sustraído impunemente.

No era para nada mal plan, tender una emboscada y llevarnos el dinero. Por supuesto, serían muchos y bien armados, dispuestos a dar la vida por defender el dinero (porque saben que de perderlo, las consecuencias podrían ser incluso peores). Pero con el factor sorpresa y una buena organización de nuestra parte, la emboscada funcionaría, y podríamos devolver el dinero a sus justos propietarios.

Y de hecho, la cosa funcionó. La emboscada fue un éxito. Aunque no un éxito total, pues aunque logramos hacernos con el dinero, paralizando a la mayoría de soldados con nuestros martillos de justicia, tras cogerlo nos tocó salir por patas, perseguidos por soldados que iban tanto a pie como en chocobo. Afortunadamente, las profundas ramas y árboles del bosque impedían el uso de chocobos en la persecución, por lo que nos persiguieron a pie. Y hubiéramos podido escapar todos a salvo, sin temor a ser cazados, si yo no hubiera cometido de nuevo otro error.

Y es que en cierto sentido no pude reprimir mis ansias de venganza del todo. Ellos fueron los soldados que me arrebataron a mi padre, el ser que tanto me amó y cuidó cuando yo era un crío. Sentía que debía hacer algo por honrar su memoria. Así que cuando fuimos perseguidos, estando yo en retaguardia, me fijé que se formaba un grupo perseguidor de dos soldados separado del resto. Y entonces decidí encararme a ellos, creyéndome capaz de hacerles pagar por todo el daño que habían hecho.

Supongo que me movió la ira, o el deseo de venganza. No lo sé. El caso es que cometí una nueva estupidez, lanzándome de manera imprudente contra mis enemigos como hiciera tres años en el pasado cuando vi herida a Sir Lama. El dolor de la muerte de mi padre seguía ahí, lo sentía, y clamaba justicia. Y yo me había decidido llevar a cabo esa justicia. Pero subestimé al enemigo. Me enfrenté a ellos, sabía que sería una batalla difícil pero no imposible. Contaba de nuevo con el efecto sorpresa, pues seguramente no esperaban que los perseguidos volvieran contra los perseguidores, pero así fue.

Lancé un martillo de justicia contra uno y enseguida me encaré contra el otro. Pero subestimé su capacidad de lucha, bastante elevada. No logré darle al soldado ningún corte con mi espadón, pues con maestría logró parar todos mis golpes. Y pronto el otro soldado salió de la parálisis. Entonces no me quedó más remedio que huir. Pero tras lo precipitado de la acción tropecé contra una rama de árbol y caí. Entonces sentí un duro golpe de cabeza (seguramente el pomo de la espada de uno de esos soldados) y caí inconsciente.

Desperté en esa oscura mazmorra, seguramente en los sótanos del Castillo de Dit. Lo primero de lo que me di cuenta es que estaba atado con cadenas, las manos al techo y los pies al suelo, de tal manera que no podía ni girar ni moverme o sentarme. Lo siguiente de que me di cuenta es que tenía el dorso desnudo, pues alguien me había quitado toda la armadura, y me había dejado sólo con los pantalones que llevaba por dentro, habiéndome quitado la camiseta también. Y lo siguiente que noté es que alguien me había golpeado con un látigo.

Nathasha de Dit, una joven hermosa, prácticamente de mi edad, pero con el cerebro de una niña pija y caprichosa de cinco años. Sin embargo, eso sólo era un parte de ella. Porque además de eso era una auténtica sádica psicópata que gozaba sin pudor alguno del sufrimiento ajeno.

-¡Me encanta como gritas!-exclamó más de una vez de plena felicidad tras golpearme con su látigo, volviendo a abrir una herida en mis carnes.-Tus alaridos de dolor son tan dulces…

-Monstruo…-exclamé como respuesta alguna de las veces en que tenía fuerzas para responder, debido al gasto de energía que suponía cada grito de dolor escapándose de mi boca.

-O sea, eres tan azotable, mi querido paladín ¿sabes?-otro latigazo más contra mis carnes sangrantes.-Tus gritos me llegan al alma, es tan ¡Hiper-mega-guay! ¿Cómo te llamas, ratita?

-¿Ratita…?-contesté furioso pero a la vez cansado y dolorido de tanto gritar y llorar por la incesante lluvia de latigazos a la que había estado sometido durante horas.

-Sí, ratita.-contestó de manera alegre y juguetona Nathasha, desde mi espalda.-Rata inmunda y asquerosa que quería robarle el dinero de mi papuchi querido. O sea, y eso está mal, ratita. Eso es de criminales feos y malos, ¿sabes ratita?-latigazo contra mi espalda.-Con lo bueno que es mi papuchi, que protege a los de vuestra apestosa clase de vosotros mismos con total generosidad, o sea, y vosotros le robáis ¡Eso está muy mal!-latigazo contra mi espalda.-Mi papuchi es la mejor persona de mundo, me compra muchas cosas monísimas y me deja presos para jugar con ellos ¿y o sea, así se lo pagáis? ¡No, no, no! Eso está feo.-Latigazo contra mi espalda.-Hacer daño a una persona tan maravillosa como mi papuchi es algo muy feo. Hoy está triste, muy triste porque le robaron el dinero ¡Te lo juro por los Tomberis!-Latigazo contra mi espalda.-Y yo no quiero ver a mi papuchi triste, o sea, claro que no. Eso me pone triste a mí también ¡Pero al menos yo tengo a mi alimaña para divertirme! ¡Y sus gritos son muy divertidos!-latigazo contra mi espalda.

-Por favor... Parad ya… No aguanto… más…-supliqué con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz completamente quebrada mientras mi sangre bajaba por mi espalda lentamente desde todas las heridas abiertas por los constantes latigazos.

-Contemplar a un hombre sollozando de dolor mientras suplica por su vida, no sé, o sea, es que ¡es superguay!-comentó Nathasha mientras se me acercaba muy contenta por detrás y ponía su mano enguantada en mi espalda y me obligaba a mirarla.-¡Cura! Tranquilo, yo no permitiré que un juguete tan bueno como tú se rompa tan fácilmente ¡Ains! ¡Es que gritas tan bien! ¡Por los chocobitos, que eres de mis juguetes favoritos!

Sin duda era guapa, con su cabello azul celeste recortado y su cara suave, pero su mirada mostraba claros indicios de locura. Además, en esa situación sólo podía llorar, llorar por la cantidad de dolor que sufría. No la odiaba, a pesar de tener miles de motivos para hacerlo, porque en la situación en que me encontraba no me era posible odiar, ni pensar, ni perdonar. Sólo podía sufrir. Latigazo a latigazo, cada vez me iba acercando a la identificación de mi ser con el dolor. Y sólo quería que eso pasara ya. Pero ni en los momentos de curación encontraba alivio. No sé por qué, pero la magia de esa bruja tenía un toque gélido, que causaba escalofríos por toda mi alma. Incuso ser curada por ella era una tortura.

-Dime quien eres, ¡porfiiiis! La curiosidad me mata…-me dijo al oído para luego darme un besito en la mejilla, retroceder unos metros y volver a fustigarme con su látigo en mi restablecida espalda.

-¡Argh! Ressu…-contesté llorando de dolor, completamente desolado y desamparado, en manos de esa loca homicida.-Me llamo… Ressu Crebalt… Por favor… ¡Parad!

-¡Ressusín! ¡Qué nombre más guay!-contestó muy contenta para fustigarme de nuevo por la espalda.-Me lo estoy pasando genial contigo, Ressusín. O sea, sin duda sabes cómo tratar a una dama.-y volvió a fustigarme de nuevo mientras soltaba una risa infantil a mi espalda.-¿Te lo pasas tú también bien conmigo, Ressusín?-y otro latigazo más.

-¡BASTA! ¡NO LO SOPORTO MÁS!-grité con todas mis fuerzas como respuesta a los latigazos de Nathasha, perdiendo ya toda completa capacidad de razonar.-¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUERÁIS! ¡PARAD!

-¡Que guay! ¡Me alegro de que tú también te lo estés pasando bien!-contestó Nathasha mientras soltaba una risita infantil que a mis oídos sonó verdaderamente demoníaca (y me volvía a fustigar de nuevo, por descontado).-Sobretodo porque todavía vamos a estar juntitos unas cuantas horas más, Ressusín. Hay mucho de qué hablar, quiero saberlo todo de ti. Y tú me lo vas a contar todo ¿a que sí?-y volvió a golpearme con su látigo una vez más.


	17. Fuga

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que Nathasha terminara de torturarme para irse a cenar y dormir? No lo recuerdo, pero probablemente fueran unas horas. Es difícil medir el transcurrir del tiempo absoluto cuando estás atrapado en una mazmorra oscura sin ventana alguna en los sótanos de un castillo, atado por los pies al suelo y por las manos sujetas hacia arriba, donde caían sujetas al techo.

Mi vista se perdía una y otra vez a la pared de enfrente, opuesta a la puerta que daba entrada a la mazmorra hecha de férreos barrotes. Traté de dormir pero era imposible, en ese estado y con el dolor que todavía sentía (no me curó tras la última tanda de latigazos), en posición completamente incómoda, mirando y mirando la misma pared una y otra vez. Las ratas eran mi única compañía, y gracias a los falsos dioses que no me habían quitado la parte de abajo de la armadura, pues si no ahora mismo se estarían dando un festín con mis pies.

Estaba inmerso en mi dolor, sufriendo, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que sufrir. Había gastado todas mis energías en gritar y estaba exhausto por completo. Y en mi interior había un vacío, un terrible vacío que corroía mi alma. No sabría decir que cosas pasaban por aquel entonces en mi cabeza, pues sólo recuerdo brumos Pero recuerdo lo que sentí, y a pesar de lo terrible que había sido la experiencia física, la experiencia espiritual había sido pero, mucho peor. Estaba condenado, mi estupidez me había llevado a mi perdición. Resignado esperaría lo inevitable, una muerte que me llegaría sin juicio seguramente, una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Oí ruidos detrás de mí. Eran gritos de dolor. No les di importancia pues ya había escuchado antes otros gritos parecidos. No fui el único preso en esas mazmorras a los que tenían encerrado y que eran torturados. No sólo Nathasha era la que torturaba en tan perverso lugar, si bien era cierto que Nathasha era la mejor en ese campo, eligiendo además a aquellos que más le interesan. En ese momento supuse que otro sufría las penas sufridas por mí, aunque con la suerte de no estar en manos de esa loca psicópata.

Pero me equivoqué por completo. No era nadie siendo torturado, sino asesinado. Asesinado en combate además. De eso me di cuenta cuando empezaron a oírse otros gritos de dolor y ruidos de pelea. Una escaramuza breve, que duró pocos segundos, pero que no dejaba lugar a dudas en la interpretación de los ruidos. Alguien estaba asaltando el sótano del castillo. Alguien se estaba enfrentando a los guardias encargados de vigilar las mazmorras del castillo. Y alguien los estaba noqueando o matando para que no pudieran dar la alarma al resto de la guardia.

-¡Sir Ressu! ¡Hemos venid a buscarte! ¡Vamos a sacarte de aquí!-oí entonces detrás de mí, la voz inconfundible de Sir Rioma, que gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, no con excesivo volumen para no llamar demasiado la atención.

-¡Por los falsos dioses! ¡¿Qué te han hecho, Sir Ressu?!-exclamó otra voz, todavía más inconfundible, de Mark Sulí, que se encontraba al lado de Sir Rioma, supongo que mirando mi destrozada espalda.

Habían venido a salvarme. En otras circunstancias estaría sonriendo ante eso, feliz de librarme de esta pesadilla y de volver junto a mis compañeros, mis camaradas, mis amigos. Pero este no era el caso. Les había fallado, y me sentía como que no merecía que se tomaran esas molestias. El vacío que sentía en mi corazón era más y más grande. Bien lo sabía.

Oí un ruido de explosión mágica. Sir Rioma había lanzado un hechizo contra la cerradura de la puerta de la mazmorra, logrando que la puerta se abriera de par en par. Rápidamente desenvainó su espadón (manchado de sangre de los soldados abatidos hace escasos minutos), y de un corte limpio liberaba mis manos de las cadenas que me tenían atrapado, mientras Mark me sujetaba y me aplicaba su magia para curarme. La sensación de ser curado por Mark fue sin duda mucho mejor que ante los hechizos curas de Nathasha, cuya fría aura recorría todo tu cuerpo y te hacía sentir como si te estuvieras congelando allí mismo. No me di cuenta antes, pero desde ese día, empecé a odiar pasar frío.

Luego mis pies fueron liberados, y pronto pude moverme con libertad, a pesar del agotamiento. La magia blanca no sólo sanaba tus heridas, sino que te reponía fuerzas. Y la verdad es que me sentía físicamente mejor, aunque mi alma todavía estuviera rota en mil pedazos. Aun así, ellos se habían arriesgado por mí, y ahora yo no podía fallarles dejándoles en la estacada. Huiríamos juntos del lugar. Aun así tenía que decirlo.

-Siento… haberos fallado… Lo siento mucho…-comenté desde el fondo de mi ser mientras cogía con ambas manos, ahora libres aunque todavía sujeta a grilletes que habían estado previamente unidos en el techo, un espadón que Sir Lama me ofrecía, que seguramente había traído para la ocasión.

-No es momento para esto.-comentó seriamente Sir Rioma tras darme el arma y echar un vistazo para ver si venían nuevas guardias.-Ahora tenemos que escapar. Ya hablaremos de tus errores más tarde.

-De nada sirve pedir perdón ahora.-comentó Sir Mark tranquilamente mientras empezaba a adelantarse para ir mirando si era seguro salir de la mazmorra.-Vía libre. Y no te preocupes, si esos cabrones hubieran arrasado mi aldea y asesinado a mi familia, probablemente hubiera hecho la mima estupidez que tú.

-No es eso…-comenté y empecé a notar como la saliva se acumulaba en la garganta, pues lo que iba a decir me dolía profundamente y me aterraba por igual, pero tenía que decirlo.-Yo he sido… torturado… Y fallé… No logré aguantar…

-¿No querrás decir qué…?-comentó Sir Rioma aterrado, el cual parecía intuir de lo que yo podría estar hablando.-Por favor, dime que no.

-Lo siento… Confesé… Le dije a Nathasha… donde está… la base… de Macalania…-el dolor que sentía dentro de mi ser al comunicar a mis amigos tamaña traición era tan grande que es prácticamente imposible describir con palabras.-No pude… soportar… la tortura… Lo siento… de corazón…

-¡Mierda!-fue la simple respuesta de Sir Rioma, mientras se le pasaba por la cabeza todo lo que eso podía significar.-¡Estamos jodidos! ¡Jodidos de verdad!

-Tranquilizaos los dos.-exclamó Mark seriamente para volver a mirar si venía alguien y luego dirigirse a mí con la misma seriedad pero de manera amistosa.-¿Cuánto hace que confesaste?

-No lo sé… unas horas… supongo…-contesté mirando al suelo totalmente avergonzado por lo execrable de mis actos.-Perdí… la noción… del tiempo… en este lugar…-ciertamente cuando confesé Nathasha se fue entristecida porque al sacarme la información ya no podía continuar con su juego, pues esas eran las órdenes de su "papuchi". Y desde entonces nada ha pasado que me pudiera orientar mínimamente sobre el tiempo pasado.

-Tenemos tiempo. Si llegamos pronto y avisamos al resto podremos salvarlos antes de que los soldados del Conde Dit ataquen la base.-comentó Mark para ya salir plenamente de la mazmorra y comenzar la marcha seguido por nosotros.-Debemos darnos prisa.

No comentaron nada más. No vi gesto de odio o de reproche en ninguno de los dos, ni en Mark ni en Sir Rioma. Pero si pude ver gestos de preocupación, sobretodo en este último. Era normal, pues seguramente Sir Lama estaría en la base ¡Sir Lama estaba en la base! Y yo la había puesto en peligro confesando, yo que se supone que la amaba, que estaba en secreto locamente enamorado de ella. Y aun así le había fallado de forma tan vil y cobarde.

Pero los soldados no lo iban a poner fácil, pues cuando empezábamos a subir las escaleras que llevaban a los sótanos del castillo nos encontramos con un contingente que había venido a relevar al anterior, del cual Sir Rioma y Mark habían dado antes debida cuenta. Afortunadamente no eran muchos, unos cuatro, y Sir Rioma era un grandísimo luchador (no en vano había sido maestro mío en las artes del combate).

Con nuestros espadones desenvainados, teníamos ventaja sobre los soldados que bajaban tranquilamente a hacer una guardia rutinaria y por tanto tenían las espadas envainadas. Tres martillos de justicia paralizaron enseguida a tres de ellos y un cuarto murió rápidamente a manos de Sir Rioma. Rápidamente dimos cuenta de los otros tres y escondimos los cadáveres en una mazmorra vacía para que tardaran en encontrarlos. Fuera a donde fuera, la vida de un paladín estaba rodeada de muerte, ese era su triste destino.

Acto seguido volvimos a subir, y llegaos a la planta baja del castillo. Por la escasa luz de índole lunar que entraba por las ventanas deduje que era de noche. Estuvimos siguiendo a Sir Rioma con todo el sigilo que pudimos para no volver a encontrarnos con más guardias. El objetivo era el patio exterior.

-Logramos entrar por un sistema de alcantarillado que tiene el castillo.-me comentó Mark mientras seguíamos caminando, justo a mi lado y casi como un susurro, para hacer el mínimo ruido posible.-Pero vamos a escapar por otra vía. Casa con dos puertas mala es de guardar, y este castillo tiene miles.

-La Orden tiene los planos de este castillo. Seremos pocos, pero tenemos buenos informantes, y hemos podido reconstruir la arquitectura del edificio.-comentó Sir Rioma algo nervioso, como si hablar de esto le quitara en parte la preocupación por la gente de la base.-Ese conocimiento sólo iba a ser usado para casos de emergencia como este. No queríamos que supieran que sabemos de los puntos débiles del castillo.

Yo era un caso de emergencia, hasta ese punto se preocupaban por mí. Y yo les había fallado de esa manera, no podía perdonármelo. Me odiaba, me odiaba bastante. Creía que era imposible que una persona se odiara más, pero estaba completamente equivocado. Pronto descubriría cuan elevado podía llegar mi odio hacia mi persona, odio que en ese momento sólo empezaba a aflorar.

Llegamos al patio interior, y corrimos a unas cuadras que había en un extremo con todo el sigilo posible, para que los guardias subidos en torres que vigilaban no dieran la voz de alarma. Allí había una serie de chocobos, y cada uno de nosotros montó en un chocobo distinto. No había montado uno antes, pero este era un ejemplar entrenado para ser montado, y mis años en bosque me habían ayudado a comprender a los animales y ganarme su confianza, por lo que no tuve problema. Mis compañeros también subieron a un chocobo cada uno, y salimos corriendo al patio exterior montados en ellos.

Sólo había un obstáculo más, el puente levadizo que servía de puerta y que estaba cerrado, impidiendo la salida de las murallas del castillo. Pero Sir Rioma estaba preparado, y lanzó rápidamente un rayo de luz hacia la manivela colocada encima de la puerta, que hacía bajar el puente levadizo. Eso por supuesto alertó a los soldados, pues el rayo de luz era plenamente visible, pero acto seguido salimos pitando montando a los chocobos y antes de que pudieran dar la alarma, ya llevábamos bastante ventaja.

Marchamo directos hacia la base, con la esperanza de no llegar demasiado tarde, y con el peso de la culpa en mi corazón. No había tiempo, y por mi parte tampoco ganas, de celebrar mi libertad, mientras cabalgábamos hacia el bosque de Macalania.


	18. El Juramento

Otra vez en la Selva de Golmore. Otra vez habíamos tenido que salir por patas de nuestra anterior base. Y esta vez era culpa mía. No supe resistir al dolor, no supe aguantar como el deber de un paladín exige. Y ahora todos lo teníamos que pagar.

Logramos llegar a tiempo y avisar al resto de la División Granate antes de que los soldados del Conde Dit llegaran al bosque y lanzaran su ataque. Con premura organizada y disciplinada recogimos aquellas cosas que eran de más valor y que bajo ningún concepto podían caer en manos del Conde Dit y nos vimos obligados a dejar el resto (armas de combate principalmente y algunos documentos de escaso valor), para marcharnos de allí lo más rápido posible.

Pero aunque logramos salvar a la División Granate, lo perdido era enorme. Habíamos perdido una de las dos bases de la División Granate, que nos servía de refugio cuando en la otra base las cosas se nos complicaban. Eso lo viví con verdadero pesar en mi corazón. Pero aunque no hubiera acontecido nada, aunque se hubieran salvado todos y todo y no hubiésemos tenido que huir, el peso de la culpa seguiría estando allí.

Les había traicionado. Los había traicionado a todos. Les puse su vida en peligro, la de todos ellos. La gente que me salvó la vida en la batalla contra el Conde Dit la noche en que arrasaron mi aldea y mataron a mi padre, que me recogió cuando no tenía otro lugar al que ir, que me permitió unirme a ellos, que me formaron en la senda del paladín, con los que luché codo con codo para acabar con las injusticias y la opresión, ellos eran la División Granate, miembros de los Caballeros de la Orden Sacra. Y yo les había vendido.

Mark estaba a mi lado, y esa noche me dio un suave golpe en el hombre, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa alegre y amistosa, en otra noche de guardia. Sí, me habían castigado a doble guardia de nuevo, pero no por la traición sino por la estupidez de enfrentarme a los soldados del Conde Dit yo solo. De la traición no me dijeron nada, y desconozco la razón ¿Sería porque se avergonzaban tanto de ese repudiable acto que no querían ni mencionarlo? ¿O porque sentían pena por el dolor que estaba sufriendo en ese momento y no querían abrir más mi herida, al menos de momento? Nunca lo supe y nunca lo sabré. Pero el Capitán Sir Jonne nunca me miró con odio o resentimiento, eso pude notarlo, al igual que el resto. Y Mark no sólo no estaba enfadado, sino que encima pidió expresamente hacerme compañía durante esas horas de guardia, supuse que para aliviar mi dolor.

Volvíamos a estar juntos los dos una noche más. Esta vez volvía a ser en Golmore, donde la luz de las estrellas era ocultada por la extensa vegetación del lugar. Pero era luna llena y ni siquiera las ramas más grandes podían tapar plenamente la luz de los rayos del Sol reflejadas en la misma luna. Todo parecía igual que otras muchas horas de guardia, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que algo había cambiado plenamente dentro de mí. Sentí que una parte de mí estaba muerta, o como mínimo agonizando. No tenía ni idea de lo que todavía me faltaba por sentir. Creía haber llegado al límite, pero todavía faltaba mucho para eso. Aun tenía que conocer el verdadero significado de la culpa, el horror y la falta de esperanza.

-¿Cómo puedes… seguir tratándome… como un amigo… después de… lo que hice…, Sir Mark…?-pregunté con un deje terrible en mi voz, apoyado en un árbol, al lado de una roca de mediano tamaño en donde estaba sentado Mark.-Soy un traidor…

-¿Todavía estás con eso?-preguntó Mark con una voz de falso reproche mientras me golpeaba otra vez de manera suave con su puño en mi hombro, de manera cordial.-Por favor, si no ha pasado nada ¡Estamos todos vivos!

-Tuvimos que… abandonar… la base…-contesté entristecido mirando al suelo, mientras el corazón me latía rápidamente, expresión de mi dolor.

-¡Construiremos otra! ¡Ya ves tú que problema!-contestó Mark de forma alegre y optimista, para hacerme ahora un leve empujón con el que esperaba saliera de mi estado depresivo.-La Orden no es la primera vez que pierde una base, y seguramente no será la última. Por eso tenemos otra de reserva. Lo importante es que estamos vivos.

-Eso apenas… me consuela…-contesté entonces, desde el fondo de mi pesar, encogido plenamente en mi dolor.-Si os fallé… una vez… puedo volver… a fallaros… Os traicioné… a todos… A ti incluido… No merezco… seguir siendo… un paladín…

-¡Basta!-habló Mark y esta vez lo hizo con seriedad, aunque sin notársele enfadado ni molesto en ningún momento.-No permitiré que sigas por ahí. Yo te conozco, sé quien eres. Hemos vivido juntos muchas cosas. Y sé que eres un paladín.

-Un paladín… de verdad… no hubiera hecho… lo que yo hice…-repliqué a las palabras de Mark con la misma seriedad que el mostraba, pero a la vez con profunda tristeza en mi alma.

-Te torturaron. Estuviste horas enteras en manos de una psicópata fustigándote por placer. No puedes culparte por no haber sido capaz de resistir.-exclamó Mark entonces mientras se colocaba enfrente de mí y me agarraba de los hombros con ambas manos.-Yo no sé si hubiese podido resistir en una situación similar a la tuya, probablemente tampoco. Te exiges demasiado, Sir Ressu. Ser un paladín no es ser un héroe. Ese es uno de los principios de la Orden que el Capitán nos enseñó. Nunca lo olvides.

-Tienes razón…-contesté entristecido todavía pero derrotado por la fuerza de su argumento. Aun así, el dolor seguía ahí.-Pero no soy… capaz de perdonarme… por lo que… he hecho… Obré mal… y ahora no soy… capaz de… mirar al resto… de la División… sin odiarme… a mi mismo…

-¿Incluso conmigo?-preguntó entonces Mark de manera seria pero cordial, sin sentirse molesto al pronunciar esas palabras.-¿También te odias al hablar conmigo?

-Yo…, sí… é con verdadera pena, mientras la cabeza empezaba a dolor por la cantidad de sentimientos que fluían en mi mente.-Te fallé… a ti también… y a Sir Lama… A ella… también… la fallé…

-¡Muy bien! Tengo la solución para eso, al menos en mi caso.-contestó entonces con una sonrisa mientras desenvainaba su espadón.-¡Hagamos un juramento de amistad!

-¿Un juramento…?-pregunté extrañado mientras veía como Mark colocaba su espadón enfrente de nosotros dos y la cogía con la mano zurda, mientras que se miraba la mano derecha.

-Por supuesto. Un juramento por el cual mostramos amistad eterna, tú y yo. No sé si servirá para que te perdones a ti mismo, pero al menos será la prueba de que yo te he perdonado y no te guardo rencor.-y acto seguido usó su espadón para hacerse un corte en la mano derecha, del cual no tardó en salir sangre.-Bien, te toca.-comentó entonces Mark con un gesto de dolor mientras me extendía el espadón con su otra mano.

-Amistad eterna…-murmuré mientras cogía el espadón y repetía el mismo acto que Mark, haciéndome un corte del cual empezó a salir sangre. Acto seguido estrechamos nuestras manos sangrantes.

Sentí dolor en el corte pero no lo sentí cuando apreté la mano de Mark. Entonces le miré al ojo, el que no tenía tapado por un parche y pude ver mi rostro reflejado en el suyo. Creí ver allí un atisbo de luz, de esperanza. Quizás mi redención fuera posible.

-Amistad eterna.-repitió Mark con las manos agarradas, para luego separar la suya de la mía y lanzarse un cura con la cual cerrar la herida. Rápidamente hice yo lo mismo, puesto que la herida volvía a dolerme. Rápidamente, la herida se cerró, pero el juramento estaba hecho.

-Te propongo otra cosa.-comentó entonces Mark, con una sonrisa, aunque pude notar la seriedad en sus palabras.-Sé que aun no puedes perdonarte. Y que estar con aquí supone un infierno. Quiero que te vengas conmigo a Midgar. No dentro de años o meses, sino ya. No pospongamos nuestros sueños, comencemos a soñar de una vez.

-¿Abandonar… la Orden…?-pregunté entonces asombrado ante la propuesta que me hacía Mark, pillándome ya por sorpresa completamente.-Eso sí… que sería traición…

-Tranquilo, no he dicho eso.-contestó Mark alegremente, sin ofenderse en absoluto de semejante acusación.-No es un abandono total, sino una marcha temporal. Echo de menos Midgar y quiero volver a verla. Y tú necesitas perdonarte para ser un verdadero paladín de nuevo. Una vez que yo haya satisfecho mi nostalgia y tú te sientas bien contigo, volveríamos sin dudar y haremos todas las horas de guardia que hagan falta para disculparnos ante la División Granate ¿Qué te parece?

-Es una locura…-comenté por lo bajo, pero sin saber exactamente que pensar. Sin embargo, al final tomé una decisión.-De acuerdo… iré contigo… a Midgar…

-Mañana mismo partiremos.-comentó Mark bastante alegre, mostrando abiertamente su entusiasmo por poder volver a su hogar, del que tantas noches de guardia me había hablado de tal forma que hasta yo mismo conocía la ciudad palmo a palmo sin haber pisado nunca un pie en la misma.-Esperaremos a la siguiente guardia y partiremos. Ya verás, será una experiencia que nunca olvidarás.

Tenía razón. Iba a vivir una experiencia que jamás iba a olvidar. Pero sin llegar a entrar a Midgar siquiera. El verdadero dolor estaba a punto de llegar.

Escuché atentamente los detalles que Mark me iba diciendo para organizar nuestra huida, la cual sería como se había dicho a la noche siguiente. Parecía que lo tenía bastante planificado y me confesó que en efecto era así, pues ansiaba de verdad ver Midgar una vez más. Ojalá yo tuviera un hogar al que poder añorar, pensé para mis adentros, y entendí a la perfección a Mark. Una vez hecho eso, esperamos pacientemente a que nuestro turno doble de guardia diera a su fin.


	19. La Luz de un Paladín

La noche llegó y nuestra guardia también. Estaba todo preparado. Mark y yo estuvimos repasándolo todo una y otra vez, para que la cosa saliera perfecta, sin dejar el más mínimo rastro. Para eso lo primero fue agenciarnos con armaduras nuevas de la División. Tenían un estilo distinto que nunca había sido usado antes. El Capitán Sir Jonne los consiguió de un herrero de una aldea a la que ayudamos en tiempos pasados y que nos devuelve el favor en forma de armas y armaduras nuevas a un precio muy barato. El caso es que el nuevo diseño no se había usado antes y se guardaba para emergencias. Eso se debía a que con un uniforme nuevo era prácticamente imposible reconocernos como miembros de la División Granate y podíamos escapar de nuestros perseguidores.

De colores plateados y azulados, con un símbolo de un Sol en el centro como señal de la luz que brota del corazón mismo de un paladín, y con un pincho alargado en hombros y antebrazos, se trataban de armaduras completamente distintas a las que usa tradicionalmente la División Granate. Con esas armaduras, podríamos entrar en Midgar sin temor a ser reconocidos. Eran perfectas para nuestras intenciones. Lo primero que hicimos al asegurarnos de que todos dormían era entrar en la cueva donde almacenábamos nuestras armas y cambiarnos las armaduras.

Una vez puesta las armaduras y recogidos nuestros espadones, nos dirigimos al lugar de la reserva de provisiones, para hacernos con la comida suficiente para el viaje. Había bastantes días a pie hasta Midgar, y necesitábamos alimentos para el viaje, pues no podríamos vivir siempre de la caza. Así que arramblamos con una mochila cada uno llenada de comida y marchamos de la cueva, listos para el viaje.

La cueva era pequeña, por lo que la mayoría dormía en tiendas de campaña en las afueras. Nos hubiéramos llevado una de las tiendas de repuesto pero no cabían en las mochilas y no convenía llevar carga extra, por si decidían ir a buscarnos, marchar rápidamente. Eché un vistazo en concreto a la tienda donde dormían Sir Lama y Sir Rioma por última vez antes de marchar.

¿Qué sentía al hacer todo eso? Por un lado me sentía sucio, me sentía rastrero. Abandonar de esa forma a todos mis amigos, con los que había compartido tanto y a los que debía tanto. No se lo merecían, estaba claro. Pero por otro lado también estaba el sentimiento de culpa dentro de mí, una carga angustiosa que corroía mi alma. Y sentía que no era merecedor de estar con ellos, que tras mi traición había perdido ese derecho. Marcharía con Mark para redimir mi corazón y poder reclamar de nuevo ese derecho. Es por eso que seguí sus planes.

Abandonamos la base y comenzamos la marcha entre senderos oscuros del bosque, con la escasa luz lunar que penetraba en la selva como única fuente de luz que permitía nuestra visibilidad, a la vez que Mark, bastante alegre y satisfecho encaminaba la marcha seguido tras de mí. No temíamos perdernos, ni encontrarnos con monstros por el camino, pues esta selva nos era bastante conocida, y sabíamos cómo actuar en consecuencia para pasar desapercibidos entre los depredadores del lugar y no extraviarnos en el camino.

Llegamos entonces a un pequeño claro del bosque, tras quince minutos de marcha continua desde la base. Fue entonces que sin previo aviso, en el centro mismo de ese claro, Mark paró de caminar y se puso a mirar al cielo.

-¿Qué ocurre… Sir Mark…?-pregunté extrañado ante la reacción de Mark, pues sabía que no podíamos perder el lujo de entretenernos, para estar bien lejos cuando la Orden supiera de nuestra ausencia.

-Tranquilo, Sir Ressu.-contestó Mark con una sonrisa cordial, como siempre solía hacer.-Estamos esperando una cosa, pero no te preocupes, que no tardamos nada en volver a marchar.

Y efectivamente, una paloma hizo acto de presencia nada más terminar Mark de pronunciar sus palabras. En la Selva de Golmore las palomas son muy poco comunes, así que deduje que se trataban de una paloma mensajera. Deducción correcta, pues al vernos, la paloma se acercó volando hacia Mark, posándose en su hombro izquierdo. Como era de esperar, llevaba un pequeño mensaje en una de las patas. Mark, con sumo cuidado de no hacer mal al animal, cogió el mensaje y lo leyó, para asentir con la cabeza. Entonces, de un compartimento secreto de la armadura, sacó otro mensaje que enrolló en la pata del animal y lo dejó volar de nuevo.

-¿Un mensaje…?¿De quién es… ese mensaje… y a quién… has contestado…?-pregunté entonces extrañado ante los actos de mi compañero.

-No pasa nada, era un simple mensaje a unos amigos del Clan Vendetta que tengo.-contestó Mark con una sonrisa mientras se volvía hacía mí.

-¿Amigos… Vendetta…?-pregunté mucho más extrañado entonces, pues en todos los años en que había conocido a Mark en ningún momento había oído hablar de ningún amigo que estuviera en el Clan Vendetta.

-Es una forma de hablar, realmente no son amigos míos.-contesto Mark mientras me contestaba de manera tranquila y sonriente.-Simplemente son un grupo de soldados que van a liquidar a la División Granate. Y yo les he contestado que tienen la vía libre para ello.

¡¿Liquidar a la División Granate?! Era una broma, tenía que serlo. No podía ser otra cosa que una broma. Una broma de mal gusto, una broma del tipo de las que nunca había hecho Mark, pero una broma al fin y al cabo. No tenía sentido, era absurdo, ilógico, irreal, que pudiera ser otra cosa que no fuera una broma cruel y despiadada. Pero Mark vio lo que pasaba por mi mente y contestó con suma tranquilidad, con esa sonrisa amistosa que le caracterizaba siempre, con estas palabras:

-No es broma. Hoy es la noche en que la División Granate caerá. Todos morirán. Todos menos nosotros dos, por descontado.-entonces hizo ademán de caminar mientras acompañaba a sus palabras un gesto de que le siguiera.-Vamos, Sir Ressu. Tenemos mucho camino por delante hasta llegar a Midgar.

No pude moverme. No podía hacerlo. No podía siquiera reaccionar. Esto era absurdo por completo ¿No era una broma? ¿Iban a atacar a la División Granate? ¿Los iban a matar? ¿Sir Lama, Sir Rioma, el Capitán,..? ¿Todos iban a morir? ¿Pero por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! Mi cabeza era un caos total y absoluto ¿Cómo podía mi mejor amigo decir esas cosas?

-¡TRAICIÓN!-oímos entonces detrás de nosotros, algo que nos hizo girar y ver como Sir Rioma se acercaba a nosotros con su espadón desenvainado.-¡¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así, Sir Mark?!

-Sir Rioma, me alegra que hayas venido a despedirte.-contestó Mark con una sonrisa, pues en ningún momento cambió su actitud, se comportaba como siempre.-La verdad es que me daba pena largarme sin poder decir adiós. Sobre todo cuando vais a morir y por tanto, no os volveremos a ver.

-El Capitán me dijo que echara un vistazo de vez en cuando a Sir Ressu, pues le preocupaba que la experiencia en el castillo de los Dit le hubiera afectado.-comentó con seriedad para luego levantar su espadón y apuntar con él hacia Mark.-Jamás llegué a imaginar que sería testigo de semejante traición a la Orden.

-A estas alturas, el asalto habrá comenzado.-comentó Mark con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa, sin mostrar temor ante el espadón de uno de los mejores guerreros de la División Granate.-Probablemente Sir Lama ya esté muerta. Una pena que no haya podido morir junto a su amado, eso hubiera sido bastante poético.

No había expresión de maldad en ninguna de las formas en las que se expresaba Mark, ni un solo gesto de odio ni de ira o maldad. Y sin embargo, sus palabras eran las de alguien totalmente distinto de quien conocí. Eran las palabras de un monstruo sin alma. Desenvainé mi espadón y le apunté junto a Sir Rioma.

-Sir Mark… ¿por qué… hacéis esto…?-pregunté con la voz quebrada mientras le apuntaba con mi espadón directamente al cuello, nervioso por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Hicimos un juramento de amistad.-me comentó Mark volviéndose hacia mí, sin para nada cambiar ningunos de sus gestos.-¿Tan poco vale tu palabra que no eres capaz de mantenerla ni 24 horas? Vámonos, Sir Ressu. El sueño de la División Granate acaba, vivamos nuestros propios sueños.

-¡No le escuches, Sir Ressu!¡Pretende confundirte!-exclamó Sir Rioma para hacerme un gesto con la mano que no sujetaba su espadón.-Ponte a mi lado. No permitas que Mark se salga con la suya.

Era la primera vez que conocí en que a un Caballero de la Orden se le quitaba el título de "Sir". Eso significaba la humillación total para un miembro de la Orden, pues significaba que ya no era reconocido como paladín. Pero a Mark eso no pareció importarle en absoluto. Me coloqué junto a Sir Rioma, sin dejar de apuntar a Mark.

-Eliges la opción estúpida, Sir Ressu.-comentó Mark sin inquietarse lo más mínimo, a pesar de se apuntado por dos espadones, colocados a la altura de su cuello.-La División Granate caerá. No merece la pena caer con ellos.

-Quizás… no sea… la opción… más inteligente…-dije mirando a la cara a los ojos de Mark, ya con furia por todo lo que estaba diciendo, pero a la vez con los nervios a flor de piel, pues no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.-¡Pero al menos… tengo corazón…!

-Vaya con el que se odia a sí mismo. Menuda reacción más heroica.-comento Mark con otra sonrisa mientras me lanzaba un pequeño guiño cordial y amistoso.

-¡Basta!-ordenó Sir Rioma mirando a Mark con también rabia profunda.-Vas a pagar por tu traición, Mark ¡Aquí y ahora!

-¿Traición? ¡¿Traición, dices?!¡Si sois vosotros los que me habéis traicionado!-por primera vez había un gesto de puro odio en Mark, una rabia de enorme proporciones, pero que en seguida desapareció por el mismo semblante alegre y tranquilo de siempre.-Muy bien, dejadme entonces que os muestre en qué consiste realmente ser un paladín.

Acto seguido y sin previo aviso dio un enorme salto hacia atrás, que lo hizo separarse de nosotros varios metros enfrente de nosotros. Entonces rápidamente extendió su mano, la derecha y tras un pequeño brillo verde en su mano, un espadón hizo acto de aparición.

No era un espadón cualquiera, era un espadón negro, completamente negro, que parecía estar absorbiendo la luz lunar que caía sobre ella. Acto seguido se puso en posición de combate, a la espera de nuestros ataques, los cuales no se hicieron esperar.

Me lancé a por él. Con mi espada desenvainada, traté de hacer una estocada directa al corazón, pero Mark fácilmente la paró. Rápidamente volví a atacar, con furia y saña, pero tampoco funcionó, pues volvió a parar el ataque. Todos mis golpes los devolvía sin problema alguno, algo que me sorprendió.

Pero más me iba a sorprender cuando Sir Rioma lanzó un martillo de justicia. La magia salió disparada de la mano izquierda de Sir Rioma hacia Mark, pero éste saltó hacia un lado a gran velocidad. El martillo de justicia le siguió, pues el martillo persigue el aura del blanco fijado, pero entonces Mark golpeó el martillo de justicia con su espadón. Y en vez de explotar, el martillo saló desviado, yendo a colisionar en un árbol cercano.

-Nada mal, Sir Rioma, pero no es suficiente.-entonces Mark levantó su espadón al aire y tiras de luz y de fuego empezaron a ascender desde sus manos hasta la punta del espadón en forma de espiral.-Dejadme que os muestre la verdadera luz de un paladín.-y entonces, cuando llegaron esas líneas de luz y fuego a la punta de su arma, hubo un destello y tras eso, en vez de tener un arma tenía dos, una de luz y otra de fuego, cada una en una mano.

-"Fuego divino"-exclamó Sir Rioma totalmente asombrado, mientras me miraba.-Esa técnica exige un gran nivel de entrenamiento. Sólo el Capitán puede hacerla. Y el poder que sale de Mark es mucho mayor que el del Capitán.

Acto seguido Mark se lanzó a por Sir Rioma y ambos nos lanzamos a por él. Era increíble, cada golpe que lanzábamos era contestado y sus golpes nos eran más difíciles de esquivar. Saltó hacia un árbol cercano (un salto que no tiene nada que envidiar a un dragoon) y lo usó para propulsarse de nuevo hacia nosotros, logrando derribarme al suelo.

Entonces Mark y Sir Rioma lucharon, pero no pude ver bien como lo hacían por estar en el suelo. Me costó levantarme por la fuerza del golpe y por la confusión en mi cabeza. Todo era mentira, una enorme mentira. Sus habilidades de combate que mostró durante tantos años no se correspondían ni de lejos a las que mostraba ahora. Pero también era mentira todo lo demás. El Mark contra el que luchábamos no podía ser el auténtico Mark. Sir Mark jamás se hubiera comportado así ¿Todos estos años habían sido mentira? Y sin embargo allí estaba, luchando a muerte con el hombre al que había jurado amistad eterna, que tantas guardias habíamos pasado juntos, que tantas veces me salvó la vida.

Me levanté, y quedaba un horror por contemplar. Pude ver como el efecto de "Fuego Divino" se había pasado y que ahora tenía un solo espadón, el espadón negro en sus manos. Sir Rioma y Mark estaban cara a cara, midiéndose mutuamente, aunque estaba claro, tras ver todos los movimientos previos de Mark, que él era mucho mejor que nosotros dos juntos. Y Mark iba a acabar con esa pelea, de la forma más dramática posible. Dio us salto hacia delante, que Sir Rioma logró parar y sus espadas entrechocaron. La cara de Sir Rioma era de un evidente esfuerzo, mientras la de Mark era la misma sonrisa de siempre. Entonces Mark imprimió fuerza a su espadón, obligando a retroceder a Sir Rioma, y aprovechó eso para lanzarse de nuevo contra él en una poderosa estocada de enorme velocidad cona la que le clavó el espadón negro en su corazón.

El mundo se caía ante mí al ver lo que estaba viendo. Mi mejor amigo asesinando a mi maestro y amigo también. Y lo hacía con la misma sonrisa tranquila y cordial de siempre, una sonrisa que sólo un momento se volvió cruel, cuando se giró a mí y me dijo:

-Alégrate, Sir Ressu. Ahora tienes el camino libre para ir a por Sir Lama.

Entonces pude ver como Sir Rioma murió. Había dicho esas palabras justo antes de que Sir Rioma muriera, como si quisiera que las escuchara antes de morir. Pero sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayó al suelo, sin vida, con su espadón todavía sujeto en sus manos. Mark liberó el espadón negro del cuerpo inerte de Sir RIoma y se volvió a mí con mirada cordial.

La furia en mí fue completa. El odio que sentí fue total y absoluto. Me lancé al ataque. Ya nada importaba, si moría luchando a manos de Mark era algo que no me causaba temor alguno. Sólo quería liberar el odio que sentía, la rabia que crecía dentro de mí.

Pero sorprendentemente, Mark no hizo absolutamente nada. Simplemente esperó tranquilamente a recibir una estocada lanzada con toda mi furia, una estocada que impactó en el mismo lugar en que el espadón negro impactó en el cuerpo de Sir Rioma. Una estocada que se clavó en el corazón de Mark Sulí.

La sangre empezó a brotar de la herida, pero Mark no hizo gesto alguno de dolor, de sufrimiento o de muerte. Simplemente, con esa enorme herida, clavado por mi espadón, me comentó de manera tranquila y cordial como hace siempre:

-Eres un gran guerrero, Sir Ressu…

Y acto seguido desapareció. Donde antes estaba el cuerpo de Mark, ahora no había absolutamente nada, sólo aire y vacío. Y Mark apareció a mi lado izquierdo, a escasos dos metros de mí, y pude ver como la herida, sin aplicar ningún tipo de magia blanca (pues hubiera sentido su aura), se iba cerrando por sí sola.

-…pero no eres inmortal como yo.-y acto seguido volvió a desaparecer.

Mis rodillas cayeron al suelo, asombrado, confuso, lleno de rabia, de desesperación, y otros muchos sentimientos difíciles de nombrar, ante lo que había pasado esa noche. Nada tenía sentido. Absolutamente nada.


	20. La Despedida

-Me voy…-fueron las únicas palabras que me atreví a pronunciar ante ella, antes de empezar mi marcha de nuevo.-No merezco… estar aquí…

No lo merecía, eso estaba claro. Mi segundo error, mi segundo pecado, mi segunda falta, mi segunda traición, habían tenido consecuencias peores que la primera. En mi primera traición, habíamos perdido una base, pero con mi segunda traición, habíamos perdido una vida. La vida de Sir Rioma.

Llorando con lágrimas en los ojos traje el cadáver de Sir Rioma cargándolo sobre mis dos brazos delante de mí. Pesaba enormemente, pero no me importaba. Apenas podía sentir algo que no fuera pena y rabia en ese momento. Pena por la muerte de un gran amigo, que tanto me había enseñado en el curso de los seis años y pico que había estado en la División Granate. Y rabia por el hombre que me había traicionado, el hume rubio de parche en el ojo al que había jurado amistad, y que me pagaba mi confianza con dolor y muerte. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba profundamente. Lo odiaba desde el fondo de mi alma.

Pero cuando volví a la base, tuve un momento de alegría y felicidad. Un instante de paz ¡La División Granate había sobrevivido! Fueron atacados por un grupo de Vendettas, así lo atestiguaban los cadáveres encontrados en el suelo, cadáveres que representaban guerreros de toda condición, desde soldados a magos pasando por alquimistas y monjes, todos con el tatuaje Vendetta en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Pero que no tenían el suficiente poder para derrotar a la División Granate y tampoco eran muy numerosos, si acaso unos siete. Avisado por Mark, pensaba que no encontraría nadie de la División Granate con vida, pero me equivoqué por completo. Todos habían sobrevivido. Todos menos el hombre que portaba en mis brazos.

La alegría no duró mucho, pues nada más ver Sir Lama, la cual estaba levemente herida por la batalla que había tenido lugar, la persona con la que estaba cargando, no pudo evitar gritar. Se lanzó a por Sir Rioma y me lo quitó de las manos, para comprobar cómo efectivamente estaba muerto. Acto seguido lo abrazó y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, por la pérdida de su amado.

No vi mucho más, pues enseguida el Capitán Sir Jonne me reclamó para pedirme explicaciones de todo lo sucedido. Pero la cara de Sir Lama fue una daga clavada en mi corazón. No había odio, no había furia, ni rabia. Sólo tristeza, una profunda y auténtica pena, que se evidenciaba en el abrazo desconsolado a su amor y en las lágrimas que sus ojos soltaban sin parar. Ver sufrir a la persona amada de esa manera era algo que no podía soportar.

Explicar al Capitán todo lo sucedido en el claro me fue un acto casi imposible de realizar. El dolor que todavía anidaba en mi corazón era inmenso y mi mente todavía se negaba a admitir en parte que ese suceso había tenido lugar ¿Mark un traidor aliado con los Vendetta? ¿Un asesino despiadado con mucho más poder que el que había mostrado durante los tres años que había estado en la Orden? ¿Un hombre inmortal, que tras recibir una estocada en el corazón es capaz de teletransportarse y cerrar sus heridas sin usar magia blanca? ¿Un amigo íntimo, mi mejor amigo, ejecutando a mi maestro sin pudor alguno y vanagloriándose del fin de la División Granate, aquellos que me acogieron hace seis años y medio, dándome un nuevo hogar y adiestrándome en el sendero de un paladín? ¡ABSURDO! ¡TODO ESO ERA ABSURDO! Y sin embargo fue lo que pasó ¿Cómo explicar todo eso al Capitán Sir Jonne? Lo conseguí hacer, pero con una congoja terrible en mi corazón y un dolor detestable en mi mente.

El Capitán Sir Jonne, al igual que toda la División Granate, se mostró verdaderamente consternado ante la muerte de Sir Rioma, y la traición de Mark. Pero quien más sufría era yo, pues yo había sido el responsable de la muerte de Sir Rioma, además de Mark. Si no le hubiera creído, si no hubiera confiado en él, si no hubiese hecho su estúpido juramento de amistad, ni la promesa de ir a Midgar, en definitiva, si no le hubiera acompañado esa noche sino que me hubiera quedado en la base, Sir Rioma no nos habría seguido y estaría vivo.

Al abandonar la Orden sin avisar con Mark, la había traicionado de nuevo. Y ahora la muerte de Sir Rioma era otro pecado que manchaba mi corazón. Volví a sentir el dolor de la culpa en mí mismo, y de una forma mucho más aguda aun. Y volví a odiarme, con mayor fuerza, por haber fallado de nuevo. La furia contra mí mismo era todavía más aguda que antes. Sólo que este odio a mí mismo ahora tenía un nuevo compañero, el odio hacia otro traidor, hacia su sonrisa amigable y carismática, hacia su jovial temperamento y su ánimo tranquilo y amigable. Odiaba a Mark, tanto o incluso más que a mí mismo.

Y sabía que una persona así, una persona que albergaba tanto odio dentro de sí, no tenía el honor de ser un paladín. Y que por tanto, no merecía estar en la Orden. Volví a sentir deseos de abandonar la Orden, pero esta vez sería para siempre, y sería cuanto antes. Sería esa misma noche.

La base era un caos, y decidí aprovechar eso. El Capitán, tras hablar conmigo, tenía que empezar a mandar palomas mensajeras que informaran de la situación al resto de Divisiones, de cómo los Vendetta habían descubierto donde se encontraba la otra base gracias a Mark, y preguntar cómo era posible que un grupo de Vendettas se atreviera a hacer una incursión en misión oficial en un territorio que no era suyo ni aliado, como era la Selva de Golmore, ahora mismo propiedad compartida entre Mirage y Arcadia. El resto estaba ocupado entre retirar los cadáveres, curar los heridos y preparar la marcha, pues pronto habría que partir de nuevo, ya que esta base había sido descubierta y era posible que volvieran los Vendetta al ataque de nuevo.

No fue difícil, en esa situación, quitarme la armadura y llevar simplemente ropa normal (la que suelo llevar dentro de la armadura), dejando de lado mi espadón, sin que nadie se fijara en mí. Tenían motivos para desconfiar de mis intenciones, pues sabían que antes me había intentado fugar con Mark, pero por la urgencia de la situación no podían vigilarme. Aunque a veces pienso que es que tampoco esperaban que me fuera a ir de nuevo, tras la experiencia vivida, cosa en la que se equivocaron.

Volví a coger la mochila llena de las provisiones para el viaje y con sumo cuidado salí al exterior de la cueva (donde hablé con el Capitán Sir Jonne) tras observar que nadie me veía para iniciar mi siguiente huida. El corazón así me lo ordenaba, y esperaba que tardaran bastante en notar mi ausencia. Lo necesitaba.

Pero antes de abandonar el campamento definitivamente, me encontré con Sir Lama, que seguía llorando desconsoladamente la muerte de Sir Rioma, sentada en el suelo con el cadáver en sus brazos. El resto de la División Granate la había dejado sola, pues sabían que lo necesitaba para poder aliviar el dolor de la pérdida. Y decidí despedirme de ella, diciendo esas escasas palabras antes de continuar mi viaje. Sentí que era mi deber hacerlo, pues antes, en mi primera escapada con Mark, no lo hice y sentía también remordimientos por ello, aunque eso supusiera que me pudieran atrapar en mi segundo intento.

-No te vayas, Sir Ressu.-contestó Sir Lama tras unos segundos de silencio, a mi espalda cuando empezaba a caminar hacia la espesura de la selva, su voz sonaba triste, era casi tristeza personificada.-La Orden te necesita.

Paré un segundo tras escuchar esas palabras, pero luego volví a caminar sin decir nada ni mirar atrás. La Orden no necesita a un traidor como yo.


	21. Deseo de Muerte

No me atraparon. Aunque no sé si me buscaron, supongo que sí. Pero el caso es que logré alcanzar la salida de la Selva de Golmore sin que nadie de la División Granate me detuviera, sin encontrarme a ninguno de ellos desde que me despedí de Sir Lama en la base, hacía ya unas buenas horas. Fue un viaje tenso, pues estaba desarmado y aunque tenía mi magia, los monstruos de la zona bien podían haberme hecho picadillo para degustarme y zamparme sin piedad. Pero no me encontré ningún obstáculo semejante en todo mi viaje.

El problema principal es que no sabía muy bien a donde ir. Por supuesto, no iría a Midgar, nada había allí que me importase, nada salvo Mark, y sabía que no estaba preparado para enfrentarme a él, si alguna vez osaba llevar a cabo semejante propósito. No sabía a dónde ir, pero sabía donde no podía volver. No podía volver a la aldea en que me crié, pues esta ya no existía, tras que fuéramos todos expulsados por el mil veces maldito Conde Dit. Pero tampoco podía volver con la Orden, no tras todo lo que había hecho, no tras todos mis repudiables actos. Tendría que buscar mi propio camino.

Decidí empezar en una de las aldeas colindantes que existían cercanas a la Selva de Golmore. Algunas eran dirigidas por Arcadia, otras por Mirage y alguna pequeña aldea por una mezcla de ambas potencias. Entré en una de las aldeas de Mirage, a sabiendas de que no portando la armadura de la Orden ni ningún espadón, sería muy difícil identificarme como un miembro de la División Granate, y por ende ser arrestado, juzgado y probablemente ejecutado.

Mis pasos me llevaron hasta una posada del pueblo, donde tuve la suerte de encontrar que estaban buscando personal de cocina. Sin pensármelo mucho, me ofrecí a ello, pues tenía un problema enorme y era la ausencia completa de guiles en mis bolsillos. Un Caballero de la Orden Sacra vive en los bosques, y allí no es que te encuentres muchas tiendas, precisamente. Vivíamos de la caza principalmente, y si teníamos algo de dinero, este formaba parte de una caja común. Y claro está, yo no toqué ese dinero al irme.

El trabajo era sencillo, casi se reducía a tareas de limpieza y sobre todo fregar platos. Fregar una ingente cantidad de platos. Pero el precio era bastante razonable, pues aparte de tener comida y techo como sueldo, me llevaba una mínima parte de las propinas que se dejaban en la posada, con lo que podría ir ahorrando para poder ir a alguna otra parte una vez que tuviera suficiente. Me veía a mí mismo vagando por el mundo buscando cualquier forma de sobrevivir en esta existencia, tratando de buscar un sentido a mi desgraciada vida.

No tengo muchos recuerdos de mi vida en la posada, ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de la misma. Apenas tuve relación con la gente, salvo con la dueña de la misma, una señora mayor bastante buena y amable, que se preocupaba de que me encontrara bien. Pero con respecto al resto del servicio no tuve relación alguna, encerrado en mí mismo en virtud de mi timidez.

No sabía que pensar, pero sí sabía lo que sentía. Sentía dolor, mucho dolor. La pena por la muerte de Sir Rioma, la culpa de mi doble traición cometida, el odio hacia el otro traidor que me había estado engañando durante todo este tiempo,… En las noches que pasé en la posada, soñaba una y otra vez con las lágrimas que Sir Lama había soltado tras ver el cadáver de Sir Rioma en mis manos. Esos ojos rojos como el fuego, lanzando lágrimas trasparentes que descendían por su bello rostro, volvían una y otra vez cada vez que me sumía en el sueño, y me atormentaban continuamente. Todo era culpa mía.

Pero a la mañana del cuarto día tenía que sufrir un nuevo giro el destino, el cual terminaría por demostrarme e tipo de persona que soy, y cuál era el destino que debía correr para ventura de toda Terra. Y es que a la misma mañana una paloma entró por la ventana del cuarto en que yo dormía gracias a la generosidad de la posadera y que había abierto para que entrara aire. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una paloma cualquiera, que se había extraviado y entraba por azar, pero en seguida comprendí que era una paloma mensajera. Una paloma mensajera que me enviaba un mensaje en una de sus patas.

Lo cogí y lo miré por encimas. Se trataba de un simple mensaje de la División Esmeralda enviado al Capitán Sir Jonne. Al principio no entendí por qué el mensaje me había llegado a mí, si el destinatario era el Capitán. Las palomas mensajeras que utiliza la orden están perfectamente entrenadas, de tal forma que pueden recorrer grandes distancias para llegar al lugar de destino, y encontrar al destinatario, siendo preparadas para reconocerlo. No eran palomas cualquiera, eran palomas adiestradas para localizar el aura de una persona (casi se les podría llamar palomas mágicas si se quiere) de tal forma que es imposible que se pierdan. La Orden había dependido durante su larga existencia de este medio de comunicación, pues desconfiábamos en grado sumo del Servicio MoguRed.

Entonces se me presentó una terrible posibilidad, una posibilidad aterradora ante la existencia de aquella carta enviada hacia mí. Cuando una de esas palomas no es capaz de encontrar a su destinatario buscará al miembro más cercano de la División a la que va dirigida la nota. Y la única razón que se me ocurría por la cual la paloma no hubiera encontrado al Capitán Sir Jonne, es que no hubiese sido capaz de captar su aura. Pero la única explicación posible a eso es que su aura no estuviese en la Selva de Golmore, sino en un lugar en donde las palomas no pudieran captarla, un lugar… como el Etéreo. Y si además, yo era la persona más cercana de la División Granate cuya aura habían podido captar la paloma, eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Pero no, eso no podía ser verdad ¡Era imposible!

Enseguida vi como otras palomas se acercaban a mi ventana. Todas traían mensajes para la División Granate. El corazón me dio un vuelco por completo al corazón. Quería creer que había un error, que no estaba pasando lo que por mi mente estaba pasando, que aquello que me imaginaba no era real. Tenía que comprobarlo. No avisé a nadie que me iba, simplemente dejé una nota a la posadera diciendo que me tomaba el día libre y que le compensaría todas las molestias sin falta. Decidí ir andando, pues no tenía otro medio de locomoción para llegar hasta mi destino, la base de la División Granate. Pero fui a toda velocidad, sin tomarme apenas descanso para llegar a la selva, y adentrarme en ella, hasta llegar a la base.

No me encontré con monstruo alguno, cosa que de la que tuve suerte. Mi intención era simplemente comprobar a escondidas, sin que nadie me viera, que la División Granate estaba bien, que no les había pasado nada y que lo de las palomas se debía a un simple error. Sin embargo, mi corazón latía a una velocidad frenética, por temor a que fuera todo lo contrario. Ese temor me angustiaba por completo, apenas me dejaba respirar. Traté de bloquear las imágenes que se venían a la mente como fuera, pero parecía imposible. Entonces llegué. Y lo vi.

Se trataba del "Claro de la Luz Pura", el claro donde la División Granate discutía acerca de todas las cuestiones que tuvieran relevancia para la misma, al menos mientras estuviéramos en la Selva de Golmere. Cualquier tema, desde análisis de política nacional e internacional, objetivos a marcarse para la División Granate, misiones que cumplir o reparto de tareas entre los miembros de la misma, era discutido en ese lugar. Para la ocasión se habían colocado un número determinado de rocas, que servían de asientos para cada uno de los miembros de la División, trece rocas en total, que hacían referencia a todos los miembros de la División Granate (contándonos a Sir Rioma, Mark y a mí, porque no hubo tiempo de retirarlas).

Pero cuando llegué el espectáculo no podía ser más aterrador, más horrible, más desesperante y más trágico. Mis peores temores se confirmaron, e incluso resultaron que se habían quedado bien cortos. Y es que en cada una de las rocas, en cada uno de los asientos, había un miembro de la División Granate, con una herida en su corazón, muerto e inerte ¡Todos estaban muertos! Sir Monrasa, Sir Carjau, Sir Llesvac, Sir Narpaca,… Incluidos el Capitán ¡Y Sir Lama! Todos sus cuerpos estaban apoyados en la roca, que hacía la función de silla, todos contemplando el vacío con sus ojos difuntos, todos muertos en esa mañana soleada. Todos menos uno.

-Te he estado esperando, Sir Ressu.-Era la voz de Mark, sentado tranquilamente en su asiento correspondiente, cargando con la misma armadura que llevaba puesta el día en que asesino a Sir Rioma, mientras me sonreía amigablemente y sostenía en una mano el espadón negro de esa noche, un espadón manchado de sangre.-Me alegro de que estés aquí.

No podía hablar, no podía reaccionar. La situación me superaba por completo. El horror que mis ojos vislumbraban era sin duda mayor de lo que jamás hubiera sido capaz de concebir en mi vida, yo que estuve y conocía lo que era un campo de batalla. Pero en los otros campos de batalla como mucho moría una persona importante para mí, como fue el caso de mi padre. Pero aquí habían muerto todos los que significaban algo en mi vida. Y Mark sonreía, como si me saludara un día cualquiera cuando ambos éramos legítimos miembros de la División Granate.

-Mira lo que me has obligado a hacer, Sir Ressu.-dijo Mark con un falso tono de reproche mientras con sus manos mostraba el macabro espectáculo que había elaborado.-Te vine a buscar para retomar nuestro viaje a Midgar y no estabas. No me quedó otro remedio que hacer esto para llamar tu atención y poder cumplir con nuestra promesa. Tenemos un viaje pendiente, Sir Ressu.

Caí de rodillas. El dolor por todo lo que veía era superior a mis fuerzas, no podía comprender nada de lo que mis ojos veían y mis oídos escuchaban, porque superaban toda racionalidad, toda capacidad que mi limitado entendimiento podía ejercer. Y Mark sonreía, sonreía amistosamente. No había crueldad en sus estos, ni vanagloria, ni odio. Sólo la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Por… qué…?-fue lo único capaz de decir mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos, ante todo lo que estaba aconteciendo ante mí, haciendo titánicos esfuerzos por no derrumbarme por completo.

-¿Por qué? Sólo quiero lo que todo el mundo quiere, amigo mío, y eso es maximizar mis preferencias.-contestó Mark sencillamente desde su asiento de piedra, contemplando mi reacción con el mismo porte amistoso y tranquilizador de siempre.-Si quieres algo más concreto, esto te puede servir de ayuda.

Entonces se quitó el parche. Y pude ver algo a la vez terrible y asombroso. Era la primera vez que se quitaba el parche ante mí. Nunca le pregunté acerca de él por mi naturaleza tímida, pero otros miembros si le preguntaron por qué lo llevaba, y Mark contestaba con bromas como que había perdido el ojo en una apuesta. Eso era mentira, pero era algo mucho más fácil de creer que lo que estaba viendo. Porque lo que estaba viendo era un ojo totalmente negro, salvo la pupila, que tenía la forma del Clan Vendetta.

-En la Antigüedad, los tatuajes de los Clanes se hacían de otra manera.-comentó Mark sonriente mientras se volvía a colocar el parche.-Pero sí, soy un miembro legítimo del Clan Vendetta, aunque no muy en activo últimamente.

Mark entonces se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar en mi dirección, aunque se quedó a varios metros enfrente de mí, contemplándome con una sonrisa y un gesto amistoso de confianza, como suele hacer siempre. Entonces volvió a hablar:

-Aun así, me debo al Clan, y la verdad es que tenía que producir algún que otro resultado ¿no crees?-comentó Mark alegremente, como si estuviera diciendo algo completamente lógico y supiera que yo estaba plenamente de acuerdo con él.-Así que les dije donde podrían encontrar la División Granate para acabar con ella, y así a cambio poder tener asilo político para ti, ya que como ex miembro de la División Granate no tendrías muchas facilidades en Midgar de otra manera.

Escuchaba las palabras de Mark con atención y mi ira iba creciendo en mi interior cada vez más. Sus justificaciones no me importaban en absoluto, lo que yo quería saber era cómo había sido capaz de matar a la gente con la que trabajó y convivió durante tres años, cómo había sido capaz de matarlos a sangre fría, sin mostrar una seña de arrepentimiento por ello. Y por qué seguía manteniendo esa postura confiada conmigo, mientras me contaba toda su historia, como si nada hubiera pasado y siguiéramos siendo amigos.

-La incursión falló fuera de lo previsto, pero eso ya no era problema nuestro.-cuando dijo la palabra "nuestro" hizo una seña dejando claro que se refería a nosotros dos.-La suerte de la División Granate ya era completamente irrelevante. Pero en vez de esperar a que te viniera a buscar de nuevo, una vez que la herida de mi corazón estuviera sanada de nuevo, decidiste huir. Y no me quedó más remedio que matarlos para hacerte venir hasta aquí.

No podía creerlo. Mi ira y mi odio crecían de forma abismal con cada palabra que pronunciaba ¿Los había asesinado para que yo acudiera a él? Lo había dicho dos veces, luego no había duda de que era así. Tantas muertes honorables para algo tan caprichoso como eso, era algo que no podía aceptar de ninguna manera. Me levanté, dispuesto a acabar con esa locura como fuera.

-Ahora que estás aquí podemos continuar nuestro viaje, Sir Ressu.-dijo extendiendo el brazo que no llevaba su espadón, como una invitación a seguirle.-Hora de vivir nuestro sueño. Hora de despertar.

-¡ASESINO!-grité entonces a Mark con todas mis fuerzas y me acerqué al cadáver más cercano, el cadáver de Sir Carjau, para cogerle el espadón que llevaba envainado en su armadura y enfrentarme a Mark.-¡PAGARÁS LO QUE HAS HECHO CON TU VIDA!

-Todo lo he hecho por nosotros, Sir Ressu. Hicimos un juramento de amistad, y eso es algo que jamás traicionaré.-dijo Mark sin inmutarse de ninguna manera ante mi reacción, con el mismo porte amistoso de siempre.

-¡MUERE, MALNACIDO!-grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras me lanzaba a por Mark a toda velocidad, dispuesto a lanzarle un corte vertical desde arriba mediante un salto.

Corte que rápidamente y de una manera completamente natural me respondió Mark con un corte horizontal que de la fuerza que imprimía me echó para atrás. Me volví a lanzar hacia él con una estocada directa, pero él logró desviar mi ataque con un sorprendente giro, como si me toreara. Volví a lanzarme a por él con un corte en diagonal, que él rápidamente contestó con un movimiento contrario, haciendo nuestros espadones entrechocar.

-Te falta muchísimo para llegar a mi nivel, amigo mío.-me dijo Mark con una sonrisa como si estuviéramos en una pelea de entrenamiento.-Deja de jugar y vayámonos. Tenemos un sueño que cumplir.

Grité de rabia como respuesta. Salté hacia atrás y volví a probar con otra estocada que fue respondida con un simple giro que lo volvió a esquivar. Me daba igual, lo seguiría intentando, pero uno de los dos debía morir ese día. Ya nada importaba mi vida, el odio era tan grande hacia Mark que eso ahora mismo suponía una auténtica nimiedad. No pensaba, ni razonaba ni nada por el estilo. Sólo deseaba matar.

Pero Mark decidió parar el encuentro, y lo hizo a través de un martillo de justicia que me lanzó tras el enésimo regate, impactando en mi espalda. Sentí la explosión mágica que me propulsó varios metros hacia delante, y enseguida mi cuerpo se paralizó, efecto de la magia de un paladín ¿pero cómo podía Mark lanzar una magia semejante? Un hombre como él no puede albergar justicia en su corazón ¿cómo podía entonces usar semejante poder?

Me quedé inmóvil en el suelo, mientras todos mis músculos se agarrotaban debido a la función de la luz mágica que envolvía mi ser. Me costaba respirar y el dolor físico por la explosión había sido atroz. Y sin embargo tuve la impresión de que se había quedado corto, de que hubiera podido hacer mucho más si hubiera querido, y que había limitado la fuerza del hechizo para no dañarme de gravedad. Sentí como se acercaba, y entonces, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por hablar, ya que la parálisis me dificultaba bastante la tarea, dije:

-¡Te... odio…!-mi voz apenas fue audible, pero estoy seguro que Mark la escuchó mientras se colocaba enfrente mía.

-Ya veo. Me temo que me precipité. Todavía no ha llegado el momento. No ha llegado la hora de despertar para vivir nuestro sueño.-comentó con un deje de tristeza pero sin dejar de sonreír.-Vive y hazte fuerte, Sir Ressu. Cuando llegue el día nos volveremos a encontrar. Y entonces viviremos, tu y yo, para realizar el sueño prometido.

Y desapareció. Se fue sin más, como hiciera en la noche fatal en la que murió Sir Rioma. Se esfumó sin dejar ni rastro ¿Qué sentido tenía? ¿Asesinaba a mis seres más queridos para cazarme y cuando me tiene me deja por qué no es el momento? ¡¿Qué clase de locura es esta?!

Me levanté, y contemplé los rostros de todos los miembros de la División Granate que me estaban contemplando desde el más allá con su mirada de muerte y vacío. Mark había colocado allí a Sir Rioma incluso, como uno más de los cadáveres que estaban allí sentados, observando el centro del claro, donde yo me encontraba. Pero enfrente mía estaba el peor de todos, el asiento de Sir Lama.

Me acerqué a ella despacio, pues cada paso era una tortura. Verla en ese estado, mirando la nada desde unos ojos rojos que habían perdido por completo su fuerza, era mil veces peor incluso que verla llorar por la muerte de Sir Rioma. Cada segundo que mi mirada se fijaba en su bello cuerpo, con esa terrible herida abierta en la zona del corazón, era la peor de las pesadillas. Entonces mi mente retrocedió al pasado, al último momento en que la vi, y las últimas palabras que me dedicó."No te vayas, Sir Ressu. La Orden te necesita".

La Orden me necesitaba. En ese momento no lo creí pero tenía toda la razón. Como un cobarde había huido del peso de la culpa y les había dejado en la estacada. Si me hubiera quedado, Mark me hubiera encontrado y no hubiese hecho falta que llevara a cabo semejante acto inhumano. Por tercera vez los había traicionado. Y esta vez, las consecuencias habían sido devastadoras. Esta vez ya no había esperanza alguna. Ya no había forma de enmendar el error. La mirada de Sir Lama, la dulce Sir Lama, la mujer a la que amé y con la que soñaba en la Orden, aquella que me salvó la vida y me apoyó en todo momento, con la que pase tan buenos momentos, esa mirada ahora era espejo de lo que yo era. Mis actos, todos ellos, causaban más y más dolor. Mientras siguiera existiendo, la gente seguiría sufriendo. Mi vida era un mal que debía ser erradicado.

Grité. Pero lo hice con todas mis fuerzas. Lo hice con toda mi furia, con todo mi odio, con toda mi desesperación. Un grito de agonía que probablemente recorriera toda la selva, un grito de dolor, que conmocionaría a cualquiera que lo escuchara, un grito que mostraba un deseo, un simple deseo:

-Quiero morir...-fueron las palabras que solté tras gritar de esa manera, el mayor grito que haya soltado en mi vida. Volví a caer al suelo y lloré desconsoladamente, ante los pies del asiento donde yacía Sir Lama, mientras repetía en mi mente ese deseo una y otra vez. Un deseo de muerte, el deseo de mi muerte.

Pero antes estaba Mark. Si había una persona, sólo una que pudiera odiar con más fuerza que a mí mismo, ese era Mark. Mi existencia era dolor para la gente que me rodeaba, la suya también. No había redención posible a mi alma, salvo la propia muerte, pero tampoco la había para él. Y si él no iba a poner fin a su propia existencia, lo haría yo. Me haría fuerte, entrenaría, lucharía, seguiría viviendo, pero lo haría para acabar con él.

-Soñaremos… Mark…-dije levantándome, sucio, herido y lleno de lágrimas y de dolor, a ninguna parte en particular.-Soñaremos juntos… el sueño eterno… de la muerte… Te lo juro…


End file.
